Phantom Writer
by Randomness254
Summary: Danny has always been lonely. When he accidentally turns on his parents ghost portal from the inside, things start to change. Now seventeen year old Danny and his new friends Sam and Tucker get someone new thrown into their lives. Iambic pros (Danny x ghostwriter). Don't like don't read. (Clockwork/Danny)(father/son). Daddy Danny.
1. Prologue

Danny was always alone. When he was growing up, his parents ignored him while his sister, Jazz, took care of him. She was the only one who ever remembered his birthday, or helped him with his homework; however, she had a life as well. When he was ten, and she was sixteen, she graduated high school early and left for college.

When he was fourteen, and the portal was finished, Danny was genuinely interested in what it was like on the inside. He was the only person in the house when he went in and accidentally turned it on. When he got out, he was terrified. He thought that he had died and become a ghost, and his parents would hunt him. Then two white rings formed around his body as he was curled up in a fetal position, wishing to be human again.

The rings parted and he was back to normal. He decided to experiment to see if he could do it again. He concentrated on seeing the boy that had his inverted color scheme and the rings formed again, this time, revealing the boy's inverted colors of white hair and green eyes with tan skin. He was also wearing a really ugly jumpsuit. He decided to change his outfit in, what he decided to call, his ghost form. He grabbed some cash that he had made over the years from writing books and selling artwork, two things he was very good at, and went to the store.

Back in his human form, he found a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a loose black hoodie, white belt, and a pair of black combat boots. He also found white fingerless gloves. When he was leaving, he saw something that gave him an idea. He went to the fabric store and got some white fabric to use to put a white DP logo on his outfit.

He had decided earlier that his name in ghost form would be Danny Phantom. He had decided that as soon as he became a legal adult, that that would be what he changed his name to. Now he didn't have to wait. He had chosen that name because he lives unnoticed, he is like a phantom, everyone can see him, yet nobody seems to know he exists. He had also come up with the logo a long time ago while drawing.

Over time, he started fighting ghosts. His ghostly obsession was even to protect due to his thinking that he didn't want anyone to have to go through anything like what he did. The ghosts got through the portal when Maddie and Jack Fenton found out they didn't know how to close it other than to unplug it. They wouldn't unplug it though, for fear that it would not open again.

When he was fifteen, and finally used to his powers, he met a boy named Tucker, and a girl named Sam. Tucker was a nice african american boy who was obsessed with technology. He was thin, and out of shape, and ate WAY too much meat. Sam was a goth girl with black hair and amethyst eyes. She was thin, in shape, and didn't eat anything with a face. They all started hanging out together, but Danny kept enough distance so that his secret of being the town's hero Danny Phantom would not be revealed. He is seventeen now, and blissfully unaware that he is the future king of the ghost zone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm just going to let you know now since I forgot to last chapter that this is my first fanfic. I am open to constructive criticism as well as ideas to make it better. Please like and review so that I know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

Danny's POV

"Hey Danny! How are you today?" Sam, one of my only two human friends asks me from behind me as I am getting my things from my locker.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck. I'm fine what about you guys?" I say putting on the best fake smile I could. I was woken up twice last night for ghost attacks and spent two hours trying to get them in the Fenton thermos after that. And then there is the fact that I had the same weird dream that I keep having about the crown of fire and ring of range. I also didn't get my homework done because of ghosts.

"Great considering I got out of the house before my parents saw me this morning." replied Sam.

"Yeah and I got the new PDA yesterday. Her name is Gina." adds Tucker. I laugh and enjoy the fact that some of my life is still normal. Even if I do keep them at a distance, they are still my best friends other than the ghosts I've started to hang out with.

"Danny, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah Sam?"

"Well, the thing is, I was kind of wondering-"

"Sam?"

"Would you go out with me?" she says quickly and my face erupts in a blush. Unfortunately it isn't because I felt the same way. It's because of what I'm going to have to tell her.

"Sam, you're one of my best friends. You're also an amazing girl, but-"

"It's fine, you don't have to say any more."

"No. You need to know the reasons." my face gets even redder than before.

"Dude, why is your face so red?" Tucker questions.

"Because, the reason I won't go out with you is because you're a… a…"

"A what?" Sam says, angry that I won't come out and say it.

"A girl." I mumble.

"A what?" they both ask together.

"A girl okay!" by now my face must be a tomato.

"No way! You're gay." Tucker says surprised.

"Please don't tell anyone. My sister is the only one who knows."

"Don't worry Danny. We would never do something like that." Sam reassures me. I sigh when I realize she isn't mad about my rejection anymore.The warning bell rings and we all groan and start heading to our first period english class with Mr. Lancer.

~~~Line Break~~~

I get home and head straight for my room in hopes of avoiding Maddie and Jack. I don't really see them as parents anymore and when they aren't around, I can't stand calling them mom and dad. When I get there, I see a tall girl with red hair and blue-green eyes laying on my bed and reading. She has on a black shirt with blue jeans and a headband the color of her eyes.

"Jazz!" I yell, dropping my book bag on the floor in favor of running and tackling my sister.

"Hey little brother! How are you? Are you getting enough to eat? Are you sleeping well?" I laugh at her worrying. I missed that about her even if I complain about it while she is here.

"I am fine. Better now that you're here. I have been going shopping since my writing and art have been doing well and I make myself dinner most nights." I answer.

"But are you sleeping well?"

"How am I supposed to do that when Boxy gets out at least once a night?" She smiles sadly at me and puts a hand on a shoulder.

"Things will get better. I'm sure of it." I smile back and hug her. "By the way, while you were at school, dad came by said to have you meet him tomorrow morning at six. He says he has something he needs to talk to you about." I groan at the fact that he wants me to get up so early.

~~~Line Break~~~

"Hey, dad. You said you wanted to talk to me?" I say to my father. Ever since my evil future self tried to kill my sister and my only two friends, Clockwork has been like a father to me. It wasn't until I slipped up and called him dad for the first time, that he told me that he has always seen me as a son, even before we met. He has also taken Jazz as a daughter.

"Hello, Daniel. I did indeed. You see, there are going to be some changes coming up, and I have determined that it is for the best if I send a ghost to start school with you and help you through these harder times."

"What do you mean?" He looks at me as though saying 'you should already know my answer'. "Right, you were vague for a reason, good of the timeline, blah blah blah." I say grinning at him. He chuckles and nods his head.

"That is correct."

"Can you at least tell me who it is? No wait, let me guess. Dora?"

"No."

"Ember?"

"No."

"Johnny?"

"No."

"Kitty?"

"Why don't I just tell you?"

"Fine! Way to take all the fun out of it. So, who is the lucky ghost that has the honor of spending time with the great Danny Phantom?"

"You sound quite full of yourself there ghost child. I feel it is you who should be honored to spend time with me."

"Shit!"

"Daniel, language." dad reprimands.

"No way in hell am I going to school with HIM!"

"You know, I had a similar reaction when I first was told as well. Unfortunately, the stopwatch always knows what is best and I have been informed that I will be benefiting from this in some form. Therefore, I have agreed to accompany you to school."

I glare at the purple clad ghost in front of me. He is a tall, super skinny ghost with black hair and green eyes. His skin has a purple tint to it and he wears a grey scarf around his neck. He also has round glasses and pointed ears. I back away from the ghost that ruined my Christmas even more than it already was, in favor of being slightly hidden by my father.

"Ghostwriter is not your enemy anymore Daniel. You need to accept that. He will also be spending time with you and your friends after school. He will help cover for you when you need to go fight an attacking ghost, and provide assistance if necessary."

"But Dad-"

"Don't 'but dad' me. The timeline shows that this is the best course of action, not only for the world and ghost zone, but for you and Ghostwriter as well."

"FINE! But don't expect me to like it!" dad chuckles and I glare at him.

"Off you go now. The two of you are going to be late for school if you don't leave now."

"Not again! Please dad? Just this once? It was your fault."

"Alright. But only because we wouldn't want Andrew here to be late for his first day."

"YES! THANK YOU!"

I grab ghostwriter by the arm and start dragging him along as I hear the familiar sound of "Time Out!" that is my father stopping the timestream to allow us to get to school on time.

"Hey Phantom, why do you keep calling Clockwork your dad?"

"The name is Danny, you should start calling me that so you don't slip up in front of the humans. And I call him dad because he is my adoptive father. He and Pandora are the closest things I've ever had to parents that actually care about me. They both see me as a son, so they decided to adopt me." He is silent for a long while. Understanding seems to be in his eyes and I can't help but wonder if he had a similar experience when he was still alive. I honestly didn't mean to tell him all of that. I haven't told anybody that much about me let alone somebody who was just recently an enemy. What is wrong with me?

"Andrew." I am jerked out of my thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"Call me Andrew. It was my name when I was alive, and it is the name I used to enroll in Casper High." We stand there looking at each other for a long time, a comfortable silence surrounding us. Then we both look down to realize that we are holding hands from when I started to drag him towards the portal.

"Sorry! I didn't mean- I was just- it-"

"It's fine. We are in a hurry. Right now I should be the one dragging you along."

"Right! School! Humans! Wait! Humans!"

"What are you on about now?"

"How are you supposed to go to school when you look like a ghost?" He smirks.

"I have a power that allows me to appear human." he says.

Next thing I know, his ears become less pointed, his eyes stop glowing but remain green, his ghostly tail became legs, and his ghostly aura disappeared making him appear like a normal, but very good looking, human teen. I feel myself start to blush and I turn away to continue going to school so he won't notice.

"Have you already been enrolled?"

"Yes. Your father has already taken care of that already." I nod my head. "Well I guess you will be hanging out with me and my friends while you are there. I will introduce you once we get there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

Danny's POV

"Danny! Over here!" Tucker yells from under the tree we hang out under the few times that I get to school early.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" I ask gh-Andrew.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me see it so I can compare ours." I tell him as we reach Sam and Tucker. "Hey guys. This is my friend Andrew. He just moved here and is starting here at Casper High today. I hope it's alright if he hangs out with us."

"Yeah, no problem. The name's Tucker. I'm your go to man for anything technology." Tucker says shaking Andrew's hand after he hands me his schedule.

"Sam." she says shaking his hand as well.

I look down and see that dad must have pulled some strings to get him in all of my classes. I shrug and hand it back to him.

"Of course he got you in all the same classes as me." He has a similar reaction as me. "You know, I would think I could take care of myself enough if I had at least one class without you."

"You act as though it's my fault. He's your dad, I blame you. Besides I wouldn't even have to leave my library if you would just get your act together and do better at school."

"Hey, it's not like I can help it."

"You could just ignore them. Some of them just want to get out of there every once in a blue moon, I may not be one of those, but I'm sure that they would rather enjoy some normal human contact sometimes."

"You really don't understand anything. Let's just go to class." I say and start walking into the school, Sam and Tucker hurry to catch up to me.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks as quietly as she can.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." I say putting on a mask of indifference.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." Danny says.

Tucker and I share a sad look. It's happening again. There is always a part of Danny that he wouldn't let us see, and we just got too close. Obviously this Andrew boy has seen it which is surprising considering the fact that he and Danny are clearly not on good terms. I wonder what happened between them. Maybe it has something to do with why Danny won't tell us anything.

~~~Andrew's POV~~~

After the fight with Danny, I feel horrible. I hate how bad I feel about it. I hate him. I always have and I always will. Now if only I could make myself believe that. I spend most of the day reading my books and only talking when the teacher calls on me. I go to my locker after school, which is right next to Danny's, and I grab the lunch I brought. I decided that, even though I don't have to eat except for every week or so, I would bring a lunch to look normal. I glance at Danny getting his lunch and start walking off to find somewhere quiet to eat. I still don't see how Clockwork thinks I will benefit from this.

After lunch, I have math. I am not too worried considering I can do just about anything school related without any difficulty. I already know everything considering I graduated college at age 18 when I was alive with a degree in literature, and after I died, I took online classes and now have a degree in several different majors.

I am sitting in class reading, having already finished the assignment, when I feel a tap on my shoulder from behind. I decide to ignore it since Danny is the one sitting behind me. He taps a few more times.

"Hey Andrew."

"What?" I ask, closing my book and turning around. I can't help but notice how cute he looks while he is blushing.

"Do you think you could help me? I don't really understand what's happening."

"Maybe if you would stop chasing us down when you should be studying you would."

"I only go if one of you comes near enough to make my ghost sense go off."

"Well maybe you should consider proposing a truce."

"What do you mean?"

"If ghosts are allowed to roam free, they can't start trouble. That way you just need to check the news every so often to see if there is anyone hurting people and you will have more time for your studies."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Only one way to find out. Now, back to math." I tell him.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined your book. And when I did I should have apologised right away."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

Normally, if somebody ruined one of my books, I would never forgive them, but for some reason, I just can't help but enjoy spending time with him. But we can't be together. We are enemies. Aren't we? As he is doing a problem how I showed him to, he sticks his tongue out in concentration. Now I am the one who is blushing. Why must he be so goddamn cute!

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

It has been a month since Andrew started school at Casper High. I decided to try out his suggestion of a truce after about a week. It took a little while, but now, things are going great. I am getting enough sleep at night, I have enough time to study, and it is rare for a ghost to actually attack. Now it's more like I'm protecting the ghosts from the humans.

There is, however, one major problem. I think I'm starting to get a crush on Andrew. Okay so maybe starting is an understatement. But I can't admit that to anyone; especially him. Right now we are walking to the Nasty Burger. It is Saturday but I texted Andrew to see if he would like to come hang out with us. I expected him to refuse like he normally did, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"So, Andrew, where exactly do you live?" Sam asks, causing Andrew and I both to start choking on our drink.

"No offense, Sam, but I would rather not make that public information."

"Come on man. It's not like we'll tell anyone." Tucker tries.

"Guys, I think it's best if we leave it alone. If he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to."

"Easy for you to say, you've probably already been there. You two seem to have a long history."

"Actually, the time you guys met me was only the second time we've ever seen each other." supplies Andrew.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger. How can I help you?" we hear as we reach the counter. We order our food and sit in silence for a while.

"So, does anybody want to go to my house after lunch to play video games? I just got the newest version of doomed. It isn't supposed to come out until next year." Sam suggests to break the silence.

"Totally!" beams Tucker.

"Sure. Why not. Thanks to Andrew I have all my homework done already." I say.

"You guys go on without me. I just figured I would come hang out for a little while. I would come but a certain stopwatch requested my presence as soon as we finish lunch."

"Stopwatch?" Sam questions.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Did he tell you what for?" I ask. I am surprised to see him smirk.

"He's going to tell me why."

"What! What about me? He never said anything about me!"

"That's because it isn't time for you to know. You know him. He always does what's for the best."

"Stupid stopwatch. Ow!" I say glaring up at nothing in particular and sticking out my tongue, knowing he is watching.

Andrew is basically dying a second time from laughing, and Sam and Tucker look like they have no clue what is going on. I try to push Andrew and he grabs my arms and holds them up so I can't get loose. He puts his face right up to mine. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You won't win. One thing you should know about me, I'm always on top." My face goes firetruck red in point two seconds flat.

"I-I wasn't trying-" then his face goes just as red as mine, if not more. He lets go of me and scoots away.

"That's not what I meant! I just meant in a fight! I swear! You know what I'm going home. See you guys on Monday."

As soon as he is out the door, Sam and Tucker get huge smiles on their faces. "You have a crush on Andrew!" Sam exclaims in a whispered shout.

"N-no I don't." but my still red face and the fact that my heart beat is as fast as a normal human's, betray me.

"Dude, it's totally obvious." Tucker continues for Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go play doomed." I say getting out of my seat.

~~~Line Break~~~

We are in the game room at Sam's mansion playing the new doomed game when the subject of Andrew comes up again.

"So." Sam starts.

"So?" I question.

"Come on dude, when are you going to admit you have a crush on him."

"I do not."

"Do too." they say.

"Do not."

"Do-"

"Too." they finish for me. I glare at them.

"Do not." "Do too." "Do not." "Do too." "Do not!" "Do too!" "Of course I do!"

"He's handsome and kind, he has the most beautiful eyes, he likes to read, he's smart, funny, and the way he crinkles his nose when someone mentions him having to interact with humans is just- Arrgg!"

"Damn! We said a crush, not totally head over heels." Sam says.

"You should ask him out."

"I can't."

"Why not. You obviously like him. You seem to trust him with things you don't even trust us with. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you too." Sam questions, sounding slightly hurt at the part about not trusting them.

"Some of the things he knows about me are only due to circumstance. In fact, that's the only reason we know each other in the first place. We can't be together."

"Why not?" says Tucker.

"Because that's just how things work." I snap. They look at me slightly hurt.

"Danny, you know you can tell us anything right. We will always be there for you." Sam comforts. I take a shaky breath.

"Not with this. It would be to much. You would be afraid of me if I told you. You would hate me, and tell everyone."

"We would never be afraid of you dude. Or hate you."

"You don't know that."

"But we do. Even if you were a ghost we wouldn't hate you. If you hadn't noticed, Phantom started letting ghosts hang around Amity the past few weeks as long as they weren't hurting anyone."

"What if I told you that I am Phantom."

"What do you mean? You're two different people." Sam says, confusion written on her face.

"I'm half dead. I can switch between Phantom and Fenton at will alright." I say standing up and heading to the window. I transform and fly home before either of them can respond.

~~~Line Break~~~

No one's POV

"He's Phantom." Tucker says.

"He's dead." Sam adds.

"Actually he said he was half dead."

"We have to talk to him. He thinks that we hate him."

"Sam, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"What do you mean? He needs to know that he's still our friend. You said it yourself, even if he's a ghost we still won't hate him."

"Yes but he needs to get used to the idea that we know for now. He needs the time to think just like we will need some time to get used to having a ghost for a best friend."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"At least things make more sense now."

"Yeah but how does Andrew play into this? You don't think he's a ghost too do you?"

"I don't know. We can talk to them about it on monday."


	4. Chapter 3

Danny's POV

I fly home and land in the alley out back. I walk inside to find my parents are gone. They left a note saying that they were going on a trip to a ghost convention and won't be back for a week. I crumple the note as tears start to fall down my cheeks. Nobody cares anymore. I should just go live with dad from now on. It's not like I have any friends left. Not in this world anyway. In the ghost zone I have mom, dad, Ember, Dora, Johnny, Kitty, Youngblood, and even Andrew. I start packing my bag. I don't pack much, I can come back for more later. For now, I just need enough for the next few days.

As I fly through the GZ, I spot a certain library and decide that he is the only one that I actually want to see. Drying my eyes the best as I can, I fly to Andrew's lair and touch down. I knock on the door after a minute of hesitation and it opens for me. I don't see anyone there, but I assume that they didn't open for nothing so I walk in.

I start walking aimlessly, admiring the walls and shelves of books. I know that I would never get bored here. Eventually, I come into a room that seems to be a type of sitting room. Pacing back and forth, is Andrew, cursing in French.

"Idiot! You fucking idiot! You should have known better than to start to-" I clear my throat to get his attention. He looks up surprised.

"Sorry. I knocked and the door opened on its own. I can leave if you want." I say starting to turn around.

"No Wait!" he says. I comply and turn back around. He walks over to me and looks at me like there is something on my face that shouldn't be. "Have you been crying?"

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'll be at dad's." I turn to leave again but he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

After getting over the initial shock, I return it and this time I can't stop the tears. He doesn't say anything for a long time. Just holding me in just the way I need to be held right now. When I finally calm down, he drags me to the couch. "I'll go make us some tea. Then we can talk." I nod and pull my knees up to my chest.

~~~Line Break~~~

Andrew's POV

"You can stay here this week if you would like, but I do think we should go to school on Monday. Even if we stay invisible until we know if they plan on telling anyone." I say.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here? I can stay with my dad." Danny says, knowing that I tend to like my space.

"And have him telling you 'all is as it should be'? I think you'd be better off here. Besides, if you stayed with Pandora, she would just tell you to listen to your father." He laughs at my impression of his parents.

"Thanks Andy, it means a lot."

"Did you just call me Andy?"

"If you don't want me to I don't have to. I just have a tendency of shortening the names of my friends when I'm talking to them. Sorry." He says with a bit of a blush. Damn I want to kiss him so bad right now. I can't though. He's too emotional. It would be taking advantage of him.

"I like it. Nobody ever calls me Andrew since I go by ghostwriter but now that's what the humans call me. I like that there is something that just you call me." I tell him. His blush grows and I have to get up to rinse our tea cups just to keep myself in check.

When I return, I see that he has fallen asleep. I look at the sleeping form of the man that I just realized was my mate and I can't help but sigh. I go over and pick him up. I carry him to the room next to mine and put him in the bed, and covered him up. I decide to go and write in my diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I learned a lot today. I got up at around three o'clock this morning like usual. I finished writing my newest book before receiving a call from Danny. He was asking me to meet me at his place to go to the Nasty Burger with Sam, Tucker, and him. Normally, I would have refused the offer, but today, I found myself unable to say no. While I was on my way to the Fenton portal, Clockwork, Danny's adoptive father, stopped me. He said that when I was finished with my friends, that he wanted me to come to his clocktower. He said that it was time he told me why he needed me to look over Danny at school._

 _When I was at the Nasty Burger, I was actually having a good time. Of course that is where things got weird. I was bragging to Danny that I was going to get to know why, granted vaguely due to the presence of our human friends, and he tried to push me playfully. He obviously failed when I caught his arms. I told him that I'm always on top. This clearly sounded better in my head because instead of thinking I meant I always won, well let's say his thoughts weren't quite as pg. Quickly afterwards I excused myself after attempting to clear up the misunderstanding. I went straight to Clockworks after that._

 _While I was there, he told me that because he defeated Pariah, Danny was next in line for the throne. When I asked him why he chose me to help Danny, he said that I would discover the truth to that tonight. He said that I would know when the time to inform Danny of my discovery came around. With that I left and returned here to my library._

 _A few hours later, while I was trying to convince myself that I didn't have a crush on him, and that he would never return my feelings anyway, Danny was in the room saying the door opened on it's own. Then I saw the tears in his eyes. As I held him while he cried on my shoulder, I realized that I wanted to be there for him everytime he cries. I want to laugh with him and hold his hand when things get hard._

 _And then things clicked. Just like Clockwork said. The feelings I've had for him, the reason he came to me instead of one of his parents or other ghostly friends, and why I've been so attracted to him. Danny Phantom is my mate. The person I was destined to be with._

 _I made us some tea and he told me about what happened. Apparently, his friends and him got into a bit of an argument that he wasn't ready to tell me about. It resulted in him revealing to them that he was Phantom. He didn't want to wait and see the fear and hatred that he was sure they would have in their eyes. So he transformed and left._

 _When he returned home, his biological parents had left a note informing him that they would be gone to a ghost hunting convention for the next week. They never even bothered to tell him before they left or say goodbye. He said that just because he didn't see them as parents anymore, didn't make it hurt any less when they did things like that._

 _I offered to let him stay for the next week while his parents were gone. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be home alone right now, and I would really like to get to know him better. Sure I get to spend time with him every day at school, but that's when the humans around. The few times it has just been the two of us, he has been different. He seems to let me see more of what he's really feeling._

 _Now that I know that he's my mate, I think he is probably doing it subconsciously. He's more relaxed around me because his body recognizes that I am his mate even if his mind doesn't. I can't wait till I can finally tell him the truth._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Andrew Riter_

I finish and it is already one o'clock. I decide to go to sleep since I only require two to three hours of sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Danny's POV

I wake up to the smell of bacon, sausage, and coffee. I also faintly smell fruit. It's weird because my house never smells this good in the mornings. I sit up and bed and look around. This isn't my room. Slowly, my memory of yesterday returns. I'm in Andrew's lair. I must have fallen asleep at one point last night, and he carried me to bed. I blush at the thought.

I get up and see the bag that I packed. I pull out one of my black long sleeved shirts, a pair of boxers and dark blue jeans, and my dark grey hoodie. When I'm done getting dressed, I walk out and follow the smell to the kitchen.

My blush returns full force when I see Andrew standing over the stove, cooking breakfast. He doesn't have a shirt on but has on some fleece pajama pants. He may be a bit of a nerd, but he definitely isn't a week one.

"Like what you see?" he asks making me blush even harder. He looks over his shoulder and laughs when he sees my red face and wide eyed expression. "Relax, I'm only joking with you." I stick my tongue out at him. "Are you hungry?" my stomach answers for me making him laugh again.

"Thanks." I say as he hands me a plate piled high with pancakes, and another with meat, eggs, and hashbrowns. On the table is a bunch of fruit and other things to top the pancakes with. I pile fruit on my pancakes, sprinkle some powdered sugar on top of that, and pour on some syrup. Andrew sits next to me doing the same.

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yeah, a little, thank you."

"Don't even mention it. I must admit, it is strange having someone else in here, especially over night, but I think I like it. I guess I never realized how lonely I really was. If you ask me, you're welcome to stay here anytime you like."

"Thanks I really appreciate everything."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I guess I should let you know that you are welcome to read any books that look interesting to you. I know you're probably not a very big reader, but the option is there."

"Actually, before I got my powers, I read at least three books a week; although it was more like one a day."

"Really? Well now that you don't have to worry so much about in terms of ghost attacks, feel free to pick that back up again any time."

"I think I just might." We smile at each other and finish breakfast in a comfortable silence.

~~~Line Break~~~

"Hey Andy." I say to get the attention of my crush away from his latest read. "I heard about this party from Ember. She said that there were going to be tons of dead rockstars playing, and there would be free food and drinks. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and check it out. She said I was free to bring someone with if I wanted."

"I don't know, parties aren't really my thing." he says looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on please. I want to get things off my mind and I would really love it if you came too. I promise I won't leave your side the entire time, and we don't even have to stay there the whole time. Just one hour. Please?" I beg, giving the best puppy dog eyes I can. He looks like he is fighting to look away. When he finally does he groans.

"Fine. But don't you dare leave me alone. You know I don't like being social."

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give him a giant hug. "It starts at five and doesn't get over until three am, but like I said, we can leave sooner if you want."

"That's in an hour, why did you wait until now to ask me?!"

"Because if I convinced you to say yes then I didn't want to give you time to back out." he groans again and puts his book down.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." He leaves and goes to what I would assume is his room.

~~~Line Break~~~

When we get to the party, you can hear the music from the outside. There are ghosts flying around everywhere and I change into my ghost form so that I can keep my sense from going off every time a new ghost gets within range. We walk inside and I immediately get tackled by a blue blur.

"You made it! And you brought a friend! I'm surprised you were able to convince him to come ghostwriter doesn't leave his library unless it's for something book related, or if your dad decides he wants to talk to him."

"Hey! I do to! Just yesterday I went with Danny, Sam, and Tuck to the Nasty Burger to hang out. The only reason I didn't stick around longer was because the stopwatch said to go straight there afterwards."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Hey Danny, maybe he has a crush on you." We both go red.

"S-shut up Ember! It's not like that!" She gives me a look like she doesn't believe a word I'm saying. "By the way, what did my old man tell you?"

"He told me, that I would know when it's time to tell you. And I can definitely tell you that now isn't it." He says. I cross my arms and pout.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey Em, what's a guy gotta do to get somethin' to eat around here?"

"Good question. Follow me. Open bar tonight and the food is to die for. Well, you know what I mean."

She leads us to a long table with a mountain of food. Right next to it is a bar with a bunch of ghostly versions of alcohol. We all grab a plate and pile it high. Ember orders three drinks called a 'time in', and we find Johnny and Kitty sitting at a table and we decide to join them.

"No way! You got Ghostwriter to actually leave his library! I think I may have had one two many plasma shots." Kitty says.

"Why doesn't anyone think I'm capable of leaving?"

"Maybe because I had to beg you to come and you still tried to back out five times on the way."

"I'll show you I can have a good time. We aren't leaving till the party's over! No excuses!" I hold up my drink. "Here's to one wild night."

"To a wild night!" we all yell in return while raising our drinks. Then we all started chugging. We were in for a wild night.

~~~Line Break~~~

Ember's POV

Danny was on his fifth Phantom blast. He was a little uncomfortable with having a drink named after him at first, but then he tried it and didn't even care. Apparently, it's the most ordered drink here. True to his word, he hasn't left Ghostwriter's side. I think he has a crush on him and wouldn't leave even if he hadn't promised.

It turns out that Ghostwriter can be a lot of fun if you can get him to take letting loose as a challenge. I think he's had almost as much to drink as Danny. Unfortunately that is a lot and I am not entirely sure it is safe for them to fly home from here.

"Hey Danny, I have a room set up for you guys if you want to stay here tonight. I don't think it's a good idea for you to fly home like this."

"Thanks ssisss! You the besst you know that?" He says, slurring his s's. "Yo Andy!" Who is Andy?

"What'ss up man?" Ghostwriter replies, also slurring. I wonder why he calls him Andy.

"My amaazzing ssisster here, ssays we can ssleep here tonight!"

"Thank'ss Em! That iss sso nicce."

"Maybe you two should go now. I know Danny has school in the morning and probably doesn't want to explain to his human friends where he went to get so drunk last night."

"It doessn't matter girl! Yesterday, I told them I'm a ssuper hero!"

"You told them?!"

"Yyeppp."

"You sshoulda sseen im'. He wass sso ssure, they'd hate im', he jusst, flew away." He starts laughing. "He came to me, and told me everythin'. But not meee."

"Alright, let's get you two to bed." I grab both of their arms and drag them to their rooms. Their names are on their doors so no other drunks wander in. I send them both in. As I turn to leave, Ghostwriter opens his door, sticks his head out and giggles. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"Y-yeah, but I wanted to tell you a ssecret. It'ss ssomethin' ssuper big. But I can't tell hottie. I mean Danny." he blushes. I sigh.

"Fine but make it quick."

"Danny'ss my mate." he half whispers half yells. My eyes go wide. "Don tell im' cause' the sstopwatch said that'ss a no no." he says. "Good night!" he pulls his head back in and slams the door. I stand there in shock for another ten minutes before heading to bed myself.

~~~Line Break~~~

I groan as I feel my throbbing head burst into existence, and light filters through my already tightly closed eyelids. I barely notice a hand gently shaking my aching shoulder, trying to bring me out of the safe confines of darkness I was in before.

"Go away." I mumble, each word sending another flare of pain through my head.

They grab my head gently, even though it still hurts like hell every time they try to move it. The person puts a glass to my lips and tips it so the cool water slips into my mouth. I gulp greedily at the cooling sensation it brings to my throat that I didn't realize was burning before. Instantly the pounding in my head shrinks, though not entirely.

"Come on babypop, you're going to be late for school." I hear my adoptive sister say. Slowly it registers in my mind that it's Monday, and the last thing I remember, was making a toast with Johnny, Kitty, Ember, and Andy.

"Shit!" I open my eyes and jump up only to fall back to the ground as pain fills my head and body. "Ow. How drunk did I get last night?" I ask her.

"Very."

"Where's Andy?"

"He's in the room next door why?" I look at the clock and see we have an hour before we have to get to school.

"Cause we're going to be late. And I don't think either of us want detention today."

"Wait. Ghostwriter goes to school with you?"

"Yeah. It was dad's idea. He still won't tell me why though."

"I guess I'll go get him up too. Come on, he's your boyfriend." she says walking away.

"We aren't dating!" I yell, instantly regretting it. She smirks like she knows something I don't and walks out of the room.

I follow her and we go to the room next door. She knocks but doesn't wait for a reply. She walks over to the sink in the attached bathroom and opens the cupboard. She pulls out an unopened package dumping the contents into a cup, and filling it with water. She mixes it up and does the same thing to Andy that she did to me. Then I realize that I called him Andy in front of her and she didn't question it. Maybe she already knew his real name.

She calls a cab which surprises me considering I didn't know the ghost zone had public transportation. We get to the Library and get ready for school quickly, adding a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie to our outfits, and hop back in the cab which takes us to the Fenton Portal. By now we only have ten minutes to get to school. We both agree that we are in too much pain to care and will settle for a tardy.We walk into class and immediately, everybody is looking at us and laughing.

"How nice of you to join us today boys. I suspect you can find your seats without getting lost?" Mr. Lancer greets us.

"Yes sir." we grumble.

"And don't forget to come in after school. I wouldn't want you to be late to detention too." we groan and start heading towards our seats in the back.

I freeze when I see Sam and Tucker in the back. Finally remembering why I hadn't been at home last night in the first place. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a look of encouragement on Andy's face. 'Thanks' I mouth to him. He nods only to wince at the pain in his head. Finally, I walk back and sit in my seat. Lancer starts droning on again and I put my head in my arms and try to get some more sleep.

"Hey Danny, Andrew, are you guys alright?" Tucker whispers.

Unfortunately I have no control over my enhanced hearing and wince when it is as loud as a jackhammer going right next to me. Apparently Andy is having the same problem.

"Shh. Could you be any louder. In case you guys didn't realize, ghosts have enhanced hearing. You sound like you're yelling to us." Andy complains.

"We asked you a question." Sam says. I grab a piece of paper and start writing, deciding that this is the best way to keep the volume down.

 **You guys obviously didn't hear him but Andrew said that you need to be quieter. You may sound quiet to yourselves, but we have enhanced hearing since we are ghosts. You sound like you're yelling.**

I pass them the note and they read it going wide eyed while Tucker writes something down. He passes it to Andy who takes it grumbling and writes his response. He passes it back and Tucker passes it to Sam who writes something down and hands it to me.

 **You're half dead too?**

 **No. Danny is half dead but I am completely dead. That's why you guys can't come to my house, it's in the ghost zone.**

 **Are you guys alright? I know we need to talk about what happened Sunday but I think this is more important right now. You guys look like hell.**

 **We will be fine by tomorrow. We've just got a massive hangover. I'm just glad we got medicine to keep us from puking.**

I pass it back and they give us a weird look and leave it at that. I put my head back in my arms and sleep for the rest of the period.

~~~Line Break~~~

"Okay spill. You've been gone all weekend after dropping that bomb on us, and when you finally bother to show up at school, hungover, and complaining about enhanced hearing. We gave you time to calm down, but we're your best friends. How could you guys keep something like this from us?" Sam grilled, making me rub the back of my neck with guilt.

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry guys. I knew it was a bad idea to drop something like that on you. I should have just kept my mouth shut." I say. Luckily, the headaches have gone down to the point where we at least have control of our enhanced hearing again.

"Dude, did you completely mis the part where she said that you should have told us SOONER. If I remember correctly, that is not another word for never." Tucker says.

"Danny, I think that it's about time we came clean about everything." Andy tells me. I sigh and look at him helplessly. He puts an arm around my shoulder from where he is sitting next to me to show that he has my back. I smile gratefully and take a deep breath to prepare to tell them everything.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I don't write many authors notes, but I just wanted to apologize for the short chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I wanted this one to be dedicated to this moment. Just a heads up, this chapter gets kinda intense. I'm having so much fun with this story that I don't even mind the lack of readers. I know it isn't the most popular pairing but it's my favorite. I just started this story yesterday so I guess that shows just how much fun I'm having with this. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Danny's POV

It's been two days since I came completely clean to Sam and Tucker, and so far, things are going pretty well. They had their first trip to the ghost zone yesterday after school. They absolutely loved it. They were here today as well but they had to go home for dinner.

Andy and I are sitting in the kitchen eating dinner ourselves. It's been awesome living with him but I have troubles with trying not to wonder if this is what it would be like if we were married. The thought always brings a smile to my face, but I always push it down right away. I can't be with him. That wouldn't be fair. He would never die, but he would have to watch me age and die.

"You did it again." Andy comments.

"Did what?" I ask confused.

"That thing where you smile, and then start looking really depressed. Why? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just random things, my human friends, my ghost friends and family, the humans that call themselves my parents."

"You're terrible at lying you know."

"I wasn't lying."

"Tell me what you're thinking." he says, getting out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" I scoot away from him. He's up to something and I'm scared to know what it is.

"Tell me."

"No." He starts to fly around the table, and I get up and start to fly away. He starts chasing me and laughing. I can't help but laugh as well. We keep this up for a little while until he finally has me pinned down on the couch.

"I told you I always come out on top." He says it like a joke, but neither of us are laughing.

One moment I'm looking into those captivatingly glowing green eyes, the next, my eyes are shut and his lips are on mine. His tongue touches my lips as to ask for permission to enter. I grant it, and we are battling for dominance. This goes on for ten minutes. When he starts pulling up my shirt, I realize what I am doing and start to pull away.

"W-we can't." I stammer and push myself away from him, falling on the floor in the process. I get up and start pacing, my hands continuously rubbing through my hair in distress.

"Why? Why can't we? We are obviously attracted to each other. What is so wrong with that?"

"Everything! Don't you get it? We're too different!" I yell.

"What do you mean too different? If you ask me, we are practically made for each other! What are you so afraid of that you can't stand the idea of being with me, huh? Do I disgust you that much?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I care about you too much!" I scream.

"What?" He asks in a much calmer tone.

"I don't want you to get hurt. We can't be together. It isn't fair to you." I tell him what I've been holding back since I first realized I had fallen completely in love with him. I feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks but I can't care enough to wipe them away.

"What do you mean? How would I get hurt?" He asks, taking my hands in his. I try to pull away, but he holds firm. I look away and he releases one hand to turn my head towards him. "Please. I need to know what could be so bad?"

"Death." I whisper.

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's because I'm going to continue to age, and one day, I will die for real. There is no way of knowing if I will come back as a ghost, or disappear into oblivion. And if it turns out to be oblivion, and we're still together, then you'll be left alone." I tell him.

I finally break away and start walking towards my room. I grab my stuff and head for the door. Before I get there, Andy grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. I try to pull away but he's much stronger than me. He won't make the same mistake of letting me go due to shock again. I keep punching his chest until I finally break down. My legs give out and we end up on the floor, with me once again crying in his arms.

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you." I look at him confused. He wipes some of the tears from my eyes. "On Saturday, when I went to see your father, he told me that I would figure out the reason why he sent me, instead of someone like your sister. He was right. That night, when you came to me, instead of him; when the door opened, all on it's own; when I held you as you cried on my shoulder; I finally figured it out. I did not, however, realize the truth, before realizing just how much I truly cared for you. I hated seeing you so miserable, but I was glad that you chose me to when you needed a shoulder to cry on. I wanted to be there, for the rest of your life, and afterlife, to see you happy, sad, scared, angry, and to hold your hand through it all."

"But what if-"

"No what if's. Have you ever heard of something called a soulmate?"

"Yes. Like when two people were made to be together. And every life they live, they always end up together. Why?"

"Because they exist, but in the ghost zone, we call them mates. It's because once you find your mate as a ghost, you are meant to be together for all of eternity. There are no more reincarnations as a human. Danny, we're mates. Ghosts know that you do not actually reincarnate like humans tend to believe. Your mate was destined for you since you were first given life, even though most of the time, you don't meet your mate until the afterlife. All ghosts know about them. We can go to Clockwork, and even he will tell you it's true. You and I were meant to be together, and I don't care about something like that. It's not going to happen for a very long time. For now, just be with me. I would rather lose you knowing that we made the most of our time together, than wondering what could have been."

By now, we both have tears in our eyes. I realize that he's right. "Do you really feel that way?"

"There are no words to describe how much I love you."

"I love you too."

All of a sudden, we are transported to Andy's room, or more specifically his bed. I hardly notice past the kiss though. It is filled with passion, and this time, I'm not afraid.


	7. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

We turned off the alarm clock this morning, deciding that after all the drama from last night, we would stay home and get used to our new relationship. I am also glad that we are staying home today considering the A-listers, who have been on a two month trip to visit colleges abroad, are coming back today. I'm honestly a little worried to see how Andy is going to react to how they treat me.

Right now, I am laying across his lap, reading one of the many books he's written. He, in turn, is using me as a table to read one of the books I've written. The only people who know about my writing and art careers, are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad. I told Andy that he is reading one of my favorite authors. He bought it hook, line, and sinker. I figure this way, I can get some real constructive criticism from my actual favorite author. Which he was before we even met. The book I am reading now, has been my favorite since before I even got my ghost powers. I just recently found out that it was his under a pen name.

The pen name I use for all my books is Niel Anderson. Niel obviously comes from the end of Daniel. Anderson was a random name I saw while scrolling through last names online. I decided it was a name that was average enough nobody would trace it back to me. I am startled out of my thoughts when Andy slams the book shut. I look up to see him grinning like an idiot.

"That. Was. FANTASTIC! I can see why you like his writing so much! The way he writes is like he's saying the truth and nothing less, and yet his stories are so out there, even the GZ can't compare! We should see if he's releasing any new books soon. Maybe we can find a book signing."

"I'm glad you like it my love. He doesn't make any public appearances, but I'm sure you'll be the first to read it if he comes out with anything new." I smile mischievously.

"You know who he is don't you? This is just a pen name. Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yes you do, but he is very good at keeping secrets. He has a tendency to keep to himself most of the time, although he does make time for his friends and family. Oh and don't forget about his boyfriend." I tell him and wink.

His eyes go wide and he jumps up, causing me to have to fly just so I can catch myself before hitting the coffee table.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a writer?! We've been on friendly terms for over a month now!"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't even think about it until you told me that my favorite author was actually you with one of your pen names. I just figured I could get some constructive criticism out of you before I told you." I admit.

"There is no criticism to give! It was beautifully written, and it had a wonderful story. There weren't even any plot holes!" I blush and rub the back of my neck.

"It isn't that good. Not like yours. This has to be the fiftieth time I've read it." I sigh in contentment in my floating position above the table.

"Hey! What if we did one together! And we could even do it indirectly about us! About how we got together and the adventures we've had."

"That's a great idea! But we should probably wait until we've actually had more adventures."

"Do you think Ember would be willing to tell us what happened the night of the party since neither of us can remember past our first drink?" We laugh and I nod my head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I float over and give him a peck on the lips. We kiss again but this time it deepens and we hardly notice when someone clears their throat. We pull apart, both blushing like crazy, to find dad floating there, smirking like he knew all along this was going to happen. Who am I kidding, he's probably been waiting for this for years. I float around and wrap myself around Andy's back, resting my chin on the top of his head. I love how, instead of questioning it, he grabs my legs as though I would fall if he didn't.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I ask casually.

"Daniel, it is time you learned the truth about why your mate was sent in the first place. I could have simply sent you to him for tutoring knowing your grades, and that would have gotten you two to realize the truth eventually."

"Then why school?" I ask confused.

"Perhaps it would be better if we discussed somewhere else." He opens up a portal and Andy carries me through, followed by dad.When we get through, I am greeted by a sight I had hoped, never to see again.

Before me, is the sarcophagus that holds the former king of the ghost zone, Pariah Dark. There is one thing different than the last time I saw it though. This time, it's open. It is also empty.

"What happened?! Where is he?! We need to find him before someone gets killed!" I yell, flying off of my mates back. He grabs me and pulls me back, trying to calm me down.

"Daniel calm down. Pariah is not loose." my father tells me. It works and I stop struggling against Andrew. Now instead of holding me back, he's holding me up.

"Then why is it open? Where did he go?" I ask. My whole body is shaking. I don't understand what is going on.

"Pariah has faded into oblivion. The sarcophagus takes away the power to heal, and actually causes minor damage that adds up over the years. When he was shut in the second time, it was a loss on his part. He accepted a challenge from you, and you ultimately won. Therefore, he was no longer king."

"Why didn't that happen the first time?"

"Because he never accepted a challenge, so he was still technically king, and the crown and ring kept him alive all those years."

"What does that have to do with Andy coming to school with me?"

"He is meant to be there to help you as your new powers emerge. You see, there has to be a king. Someone must always own the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. If not, the ghost zone would start falling apart. In a week's time, on your eighteenth birthday, you shall be named king of the ghost zone. Pariah's Keep, will be transformed into Phantom's Keep, as soon as you put on the crown and ring. Andrew's library will merge with the keep in a way that will be significant for the both of you."

"Wow. I don't know dad. That's kind of a big deal."

"Yes it is. Why don't you to go to Fenton Works. Call your friends. Your sister just got there ten minutes ago. Tell them what I told you and talk about it. Come up with a list of questions you have and come to me in two days."

"Why two days and not tomorrow?" Andrew asks, slinging my arm around his neck to help me stand upright.

"Because tomorrow is when Daniels daughter will show up again." this gets my attention.

"Elle's coming back? Is she alright?"

"All will be revealed in time."

"Of course."

"You two should know however, that I interfered when she was created, in a way that only brought positive things to the timeline."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Andrew, she is not only Daniel's daughter, but yours as well. I mixed your dna with his so you two could have a biological daughter together. Daniel will explain everything tomorrow. For today, just worry about telling your friends and sister the news of your future reign. I will see you in two days."

He opens up a portal. I wave weakly before Andrew helps me through.

~~~Line Break~~~

Andrew's POV

When we walk through the portal we find the living room of Fenton Works. I set Danny down on the couch. He is obviously in shock since he seems to be having trouble standing on his own. I sit down next to him and take a deep breath, trying to absorb the fact that I have a daughter with Danny.

We can have children together by taking out a piece of our cores and putting them together, but that would result in a male child, since we both are boys. This will be the only female offspring we will ever have. I wonder who the mother is. I had thought that before last night, he was a virgin, but I suppose I was wrong. While I am slightly disappointed at this fact, I can't help but feel a sense of joy at the thought of having a daughter with Danny.

I start rubbing Danny's back when I see him put his face in his hands in frustration.

"Should I call Sam and Tucker?" I ask. He nods his head. I pull out my phone and call Sam first. Odds are they are hanging out together, since school just got out.

"Where have you two been? We've tried to call you guys like… a million times. Each."

"Sorry, we had our phones turned off today. We're fine, well, physically anyway. We've just been at my lair all day."

"Why? What happened?"

"Is Tucker with you?"

"Yeah."

"I need both of you to come to Fenton Works as soon as possible. There is something we need to talk about. Something Big."

"Alright, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright see you then."

"See you." I hang up and grab Danny's hand. "Everything I going to be fine. I promise." He leans against me with his head on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so. I'm honestly more worried about Elle. She doesn't know that she's our daughter. She tends to travel the world. She only comes back when she needs help. I haven't gotten the chance to tell her I want her to stay and let me raise her because every time I try, she flies off dramatically before I get the chance. She really only came back once after the first time we actually met. She came back because she was unstable, and melting into a pile of ecto plasm. For a moment she did. I thought I was going to kill Plasmius when it happened, but then she popped her head up out of the ectoplasm, perfectly fine thanks to our last ditch effort of using a thing called ecto dejecto that Jack made. But if she's coming back, instead of us going out to find her, something has to be wrong."

My heart stops at the thought of my only daughter dying. Now I understand why he's so worried.

"Danny? Is that you?" I hear a female voice call from upstairs. She doesn't say it loud enough for a normal human to hear so it must be his sister. I remember he told me she knew his secret.

"Yeah Jazz! We're down here!"

"Oh are Sam and Tucker here too?"

"No not yet! It's just me and Andy!"

"Andy's here?!" I hear stomping from the stairs. "It's so great to finally meet you! Danny's told me all about you!"

"Jazz! I told you only I get to call him that!" Danny complains from beside me.

"It's nice to meet you too, but I'm afraid Danny's right. He is the only one who is allowed to call me that." She holds out her right hand, but mine is occupied by Danny's left, I try to let go but he refuses. Instead I sigh and reach out with my left. She eyes our intertwined hands before smiling widely and shakes my left hand with hers.

"So you finally got the balls to tell him you like him Danny? What happened to 'I might fade into oblivion instead of going full ghost'?" Danny pouts.

"Things change. Turns out we were literally destined to be together, and Dad has been planning this for years now. I think I'm safe if he decided it was okay." We both laugh at his childish display of a puckered bottom lip. I kiss his cheek.

"You know you're very cute when you pout, my love."

"Well maybe I should do it more often then. I bet I could get anything I want that way. At least from you." He kisses my lips right in front of his sister causing me to blush furiously.

"Danny, your sister is here." He laughs at my embarrassment. The doorbell rings and Jazz gets up to get it.

"Who could that be?" she questions.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you I told Sam and Tucker that I'm Phantom." Danny informs her while laying his head back down on my shoulder.

I rest mine on his head, and we close our eyes, and wait for Jazz to bring Sam and Tucker in. Our eyes snap open when we hear two girly squeals, and see a bright flash behind our eyelids. We see Sam and Jazz hugging and bouncing, and Tucker smiling like an idiot while holding up his PDA which seems to be the culprit of the offending flash of light.

"Lovebirds." Tucker says. We blush but can't deny anything.

"So was this the big news you had to tell us?" Sam asks.

"No. This is just a coincidence." I tell them for him.

"So what is it?" Jazz asks. Danny takes a deep breath and I squeeze his hand in support.

"Do you remember when I defeated Pariah Dark, the king of the ghost zone?"

"Oh yeah! I guess that was you wasn't it?" Tucker says. Danny nods and continues.

"Well, when the fight first started, I directly challenged Pariah, and he accepted. As it turns out, by accepting the challenge, he put the throne on the line."

"What are you trying to say? That you're the new king?" Jazz asks. He looks at her in a way that says she's right, but he doesn't know how he feels about it.

"Dude, that is so cool. My best friend is going to be king of an entire dimension. Thousands of ghosts to watch over and protect. All that power at his fingertips. This is going to be awesome!" Tucker shouts. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam kicked his shin while Jazz punched his arm and I glared daggers at him.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

"Tucker don't you understand how much responsibility he's going to have to have. You can't just say stuff like that, you're only making things worse." Sam says looking over at me and seeing the stress on my face. "Don't worry Danny, I'm sure you'll make a great king." She sits down next to me.

"Yeah, Sam's right little brother. I know you are probably scared, but we'll be with you every step of the way. And besides, you have Andrew now."

"She's right, my love. You are really the best person for the job. I can't think of any ghost who would be better fit than you." Andy says.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to know you are all there for me. I hope it's alright if I ask you guys for a favor."

"Of course man. What is it?" Tucker asks.

"Dad says he will see us in two days. Before then, we are supposed to make a list of questions about me becoming king."

"Yes! We finally get to meet father time!" Tucker shouts excitedly.

"Not without a list of question we don't." Sam points out. "Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 7

**In this story I'm having Dani's eyes be green in both forms, just glowing in ghost form.**

Danielle's POV

A blast hits my side and I falter in my flight again. I need to reach dad. I mean Danny. I really need to stop thinking of him like that. He's still in high school. He doesn't need a three year old daughter. I ended up deaging over the years since I've seen him last. Three years old is where I finally stopped deaging. I realized after leaving Danny the first time that I saw him as more of a father figure than a cousin.

My thoughts are interrupted by another shot to my arm this time. I need to find him soon or I might actually die all the way. I haven't eaten or slept in two days because the GIW have been tailing me the whole time. I'm on the verge of collapsing, but I just passed the welcome to Amity park sign and I can see the big spaceship looking thing up ahead telling me I'm almost there.

Another shot hits me in the head and I can't keep flying anymore. The next thing I know, there is a net around me sending electricity through me. I do the only thing I can think to do is yell for Danny. So I do.

"Daddy help me!"

"Stupid ectoplasmic scum. You're dead. You don't have parents." One agent tells me. I see two flying blurs, one black and one purple, land in front of me protectively. Then, everything goes black.

~~~Line Break~~~

Andrew's POV

Danny and I are sitting in his room in Fenton Works again today. With the news of our daughter's return, we decided school was probably a bad idea since we don't know when she will come back.

"So my love, tell me more about this daughter of ours. Your dad said you would explain today." I request.

"Well, she has your eyes. Now it makes sense why she has green eyes even in human form. She also has your attitude. She is very sassy but still really sweet. It's kind of hard to explain, but I know you'll love her." He tells me. I decide it's time to ask the question I have been wondering about since I first heard about her.

"So who's the mother?" He looks surprised, but then gets a sad look on his face.

"There is no mother. She was created by Plasmius in an attempt to clone me. She's the only one that survived. Somehow, he aged her into a twelve year old, but she looked about nine the last time I saw her. Before I left Plasmius' lab after saving her from being a pile of ectoplasm like I was telling you about yesterday, I took a sample of her ectoplasm and brought it to Frostbite and had him analyze it. Turns out she is supposed to deage until she's is three years old. At the rate it was happening, I would say she's been three for at least two months. Technically her name is Danielle but she goes by Dani with an i. I decided it would get too confusing so I started calling her Elle."

Then we both hear a blood curdling scream followed by someone screaming "Daddy help me!"

Danny and I both jump up transforming into our ghost forms and heading towards our daughter's voice. I don't know how I knew it was her, but as soon as I heard her, I just knew.

We both land in front of a little girl that looks like a little Danny in ghost form. As soon as I see two white rings form around her waist, I pick her up, and force some of my ectoplasm into her so she doesn't transform in front of the humans.

"You take care of them. I'll take her home." I tell Danny. He nods and I teleport me and my daughter to my lair, knowing Danny will do the same as soon as he's done.

I lay her down on the bed that Danny used at first since he stays in my room now. I move her hair out of her face and get to work on bandaging her wounds.

~~~Danny's POV~~~

My vision is red in the corners and I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes are red with anger. When Andrew teleports our daughter back to his lair, I know it's safe to make a point. I fly over to the one who had the remote for the electric net they put Elle in. I punch him in the face, using almost none of my ghostly strength so as not to kill the man. I start attacking him with normal human attacks. I grab him by the back of the shirt and fly high above the crowd that had formed. I know the news will try to get this so I speak loudly so they get every word.

"Let this man serve as a warning. You can hunt me, and shoot at me, and dissect me a million times over, but don't you EVER, hurt my daughter again, or there WILL, be consequences." I set the man safely on the ground, and teleport to where my mate and daughter wait for me.

When I get there, I don't see anyone, but the door to the room I used when I first got here is open and I know that's where they are thanks to the slight tugging sensation I feel coming from that direction that I have learned is Andrew's connection to me.

I walk in to see my mate holding our daughter's hand, as lays unconscious in the bed. He looks up to me with tears in his eyes.

"We have to get her to the Far Frozen. I treated her minor wounds, but I don't have the necessary equipment to do anymore. Her pulse is weaker than yours. I don't know if she's going to make it." he tells me.

Now I have tears in my eyes as well. I pick Elle up, blankets and all, and start flying towards the Far Frozen with Andy right behind me. We get there right as a blizzard starts up, but I just tighten my grip on my daughter and keep flying. We finally reach the cave system where Frostbite's tribe lives and I fly in looking for Frostbite.

"Frostbite! Frostbite we need your help!"

"Great one! Wait right here and we will retrieve Frostbite from the medical wing."

"Take us there. Please. It's our daughter, she's hurt and we don't know if there's much time." I tell the yeti ghost I've come to know as Iceblade.

"Of course. Right this way." He leads us to the medical wing quickly.

"Great one! What are you doing here?" Frostbite asks.

"The great one says his daughter is possibly dying. They came looking for help."

"Quickly bring her in here." I set her down on the hospital bed he gestures to and back up to let the yetis work.

"Great one, perhaps it would be for the best if the two of you waited outside." Iceblade suggests.

"But what about our daughter." Andrew protests.

"I can assure you that she is receiving the best care we can give. For now, you two need to relax. Come, I'll make you each a cup of coffee." I nod my consent and allow myself to be led out of the room, never once taking my eyes off of Elle.

A few hours later I get a phone call from Sam. I hit ignore. I'm not in a good enough state to be talking to them and explaining what she is probably seeing on the news. When I was explaining things to them, I may have left Danielle out. I decided it was best if I waited till they got to meet her herself. Now I'm regretting that decision. I hit messages and text Sam and Tucker the same message telling them that Jazz would explain everything. I lay down on Andrew's lap and he starts rubbing through my hair.

"I don't know what to tell you." He says after about ten more minutes. I sit up pull him into a hug like he's done for me several times over the last week.

"You don't need to tell me anything. You're hurting just as much as me. Maybe even more. At least I have a couple of memories with her. This is the first time you've even seen her face. She's our daughter. We both know she may not make it, instead of trying to comfort each other, we just need to be together. You need to know that I'm here for you as much as you're here for me." I tell him honestly. We both sit there holding onto each other as we silently cry for our daughter. We don't break away until my phone goes off again a half hour later.

"It's Jazz." I say, letting the phone continue ringing.

"Maybe you should answer it. It might be nice if they all come out. At least then they can try and give us a distraction." I nod, dry my eyes, and clear my throat, before hitting the green button to accept the call. Right as I'm about to say hello, my voice hitches, and I can't get any words out.

"Danny? Are you there?" I hear Jazz on the other end.

"Yeah." I say after a few seconds hesitation. I hear her sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" I'm silent. She seems to get the message. "I'm gonna call Ember and we're going to meet up with you guys. Are you at the library?"

"No. The Far Frozen. You'll have to pick Ember up. There's a blizzard outside and she's got a fire core."

"Alright, we'll be there soon little brother, I promise." she hangs up and I put the phone away.

"They're on their way." I tell him. He nods, and we lay down and try to relax until the others get here.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

When I open my eyes, I am greeted by the sight of Sam and Tucker sitting on the couch across from us, Jazz in the arm chair next to us, and Ember in the one across from her. I am laying on top of Andrew, and he is silently sleeping with his arms around me. At one point or another, someone must have covered us up. I turn intangible, and fly out of the grip of my mate. Not only does this get the attention of the others, but the sudden loss of body heat wakes Andrew up.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you." I tell him.

"It's fine. I need to get up anyway." He sits up, and I sit next to him, getting back under the covers. "When did everybody get here?"

"About two hours ago. When we saw you two sleeping, we decided it was best to let you sleep."

"Has there been any news on Elle?" I ask. It's been at least five hours since we got here, there has to be some news.

Jazz looks at me sadly. "Not since we got here. They didn't tell us much. Just that she was in treatment, and you guys would explain when you woke up. I think we got the idea from the news though. You don't have to explain anything."

"She's mine too." Andy says softly. I take his hand tightly in mine.

"Of course she is Andrew. You're Danny's mate." Ember says sweetly. He shakes his head and looks up at her.

"I mean biologically. Clockwork medled with the timestream so he could put my dna in with Danny's. That way, we could have a biological daughter together."

"That's right. You guys would only be able to get boys from a core child." Ember says with realization.

"We're here for you guys. No matter what, don't forget that." Tucker says.

"He's right. If you guys want to talk about it, we'll listen." Sam adds.

"Or, if you'd rather get drunk, I can help with that." Ember says pulling out a couple bottles of ghost alcohol. Just then, Frostbite walks in.

"Great one, great one's mate, your daughter has been moved to recovery. It is now up to her whether she makes it or not."

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"I think it's best if we wait until tomorrow afternoon. She is still weak and needs rest. She has not woken up yet, but you will be informed as soon as she does, even if you can't see her yet." He says.

"Thank you Frostbite. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Of course." He bows and leaves the room. I look at Ember.

"Give me a little of that." She smiles and hands it over.

"Danny! You can't be serious. You've never had alcohol before."

"Sunday night, and last night, I did. I'm sure I'll be fine." I take a long drink before handing it to Andrew who does the same. Ember opens up the one she has and starts drinking.

"Don't worry, the first time drinking ghost alcohol is the worst. Usually you can easily drink as much as you did the first time, without any effect anymore. And you two drank a lot. You guys are going to have a better tolerance than me." Ember informs.

"Right now, I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Andrew says, taking another drink.

"Anyone else?" She asks the other three. All three refuse and she shrugs and takes another drink.

We sit there talking and drinking for about another hour.

"Great one, dinner has been prepared. Frostbite requested that I lead you to the great hall. Your parents, Johnny, and Kitty are all waiting there as well." Iceblade informs, walking into the room.

"Thank you Iceblade." We get up and followed him.

Andrew tightens his grip on my arm as we arrive and find a large number of yeti ghosts along with my parents and Johnny and Kitty. I sometimes forget that he is so anti social. Especially after Sunday night when he was so hell bent on partying till dawn.

"Danny, Andrew, are you two alright?" my mother comes over and wraps us in a four armed hug. I return the hug and feel Andrew's arm wrap around me as he does the same.

"We will be as long as Elle recovers." Andrew answers for the both of us.

"Dad, please. Is there any way you can tell us if she'll pull through. Frostbite says that all we can do now is wait and see." I beg.

"Your daughter will be fine. You made it here just in time." He tells us smiling.

I think everybody in the room relaxes at the words of the ghost of time.

"Thank you. Not even being able to see everything can tell you how much those words mean to us." We leave mom's side to hug him now as well.

"And now let us feast, in celebration of a life saved, and the future king!" Frostbite shouts.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danielle's POV

When I feel myself being pulled from the safety of the darkness, I try to resist. The closer I get to waking up, the more pain I feel. When I realize there is no hope of returning to my deep sleep, I decide just to get it over with.

The first thing I notice beyond the pain, is that my arms are restrained. It takes me a moment to realize that it is actually two people holding each of my hands. When I open my eyes, I recognize one of them to be my father. I mean cousin.

The other man, is around the same age. He too has black hair, but his are pointed like mine, only more pronounced. He wears glasses, and a lot of purple. I can't help but feel this strange connection to him. I decide that, if Danny doesn't want me, I might ask him to be my father. He is probably older than he looks judging by the fact that he is obviously a ghost. I jump slightly when I hear a groan beside me.

"Elle? Elle! Andy wake up! She's awake!"

The man in purple starts to stir at the commotion, and I wonder what he's doing here with me and my father.

"What? What's going on?"

"Like I just said she's awake." this causes Andy to bolt upright. He looks at me with a loving smile that I can't help but return.

"Hey sweety, how are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I-I'm in a lot of pain, but better than when I first got back to Amity." I tell him. "Who are you?"

They share a look before looking back at me.

"Elle sweetheart, there is something we need to talk about." Danny says.

"What?" I ask confused. I really hope he didn't catch my mistake of calling him daddy in front of the GIW.

"Elle, from now on, you're living with us whether you like it or not. No daughter of ours is going to be out on the streets, nearly starving to death, and having to run from the GIW." I blush out of embarrassment before realizing what he said.

"What do you mean daughter of ours?" I ask, looking from one of them to the other. It is the man called Andy who speaks first.

"Look, I know this is a touchy subject, but bare with us alright?" he asks. I nod my head. "When you were first being created, your grandfather decided that, since you would turn out a girl no matter what, and your father and I will never be able to have a biological daughter together otherwise, he would put my dna, with Danny's, so that you would be our daughter." He tells me.

It takes me a while to process what he says considering I'm a three year old now. When it finally does click into place, I look from one of the men, to the other, tears forming in my eyes.

"So you two are dating?" I ask. They nod. "And you both want to be my dad? Together?"

"Of course sweetheart. We both love you very much. Nothing will ever change that." Danny- I mean daddy tells me. The dam breaks and the tears start rolling down my cheeks. They both look at each other panicked for a moment before I start laughing.

"Thank you so much!" I tell them through the tears of joy. They finally understand what's going on and they both wrap their arms around me in a big family hug. When we pull apart, I look at both of them and realize it would be too confusing if I called them both dad. "So it doesn't get to confusing, I'm gonna call Danny, daddy, and you, papa." I tell them.

"That's perfect. I hope you don't mind us calling you Elle from now on so we don't get you confused with your father." papa tells me.

"That's fine." I tell them. "I really like it actually." I tell them smiling widely.


	9. Chapter 8

Andy's POV

I wake up with my mate on one side of the bed, me on the other, and our daughter in between. I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it. When I do, I see Ember and Kitty on the other side.

"Come on in, I'll get Danny up. Elle decided that last night she wanted to sleep with us so she'll be in our room instead of hers." I inform them. We realized that we've missed too much school recently, and as much as we would love to spend the day with our daughter, we need to go to school. Luckily, it's Friday, so we will have the entire weekend to spend together. Ember and Kitty agreed to watch her while we went to school. "Feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, the bathroom is down this hall, third door on the left. If you decide to read one of the books, please put it back where you got it." I tell them.

They nod, and I go back into our room to wake Danny. I float up and lay on top of him, messing with his hair. "Good morning, my love." I whisper in his ear.

"It would be if we didn't have to get up." he mumbles back. I get off of him so he can get up and get ready.

"I'll go make some oatmeal." I tell him. He nods and I go to the kitchen. After ten minutes, he comes out to trade places so I can get ready.

"You guy's hungry?" I hear him ask Ember and Kitty.

"Just a little." Kitty admits.

He laughs and I hear the cupboard shut. When I get out, I see them all sitting at the table eating, one bowl at an empty seat waiting for me. Eventually, it's time to go. Danny and I each kiss Elle's head before leaving. We get to school and I hear Danny groan.

"What?" I ask him.

"See that blond guy?" he asks, pointing to a guy with blond hair, blue eyes, a red letterman's jacket, and an overly bulky build. I nod. "His name is Dash. He's one of the A-listers, and the biggest bully in the school."

"You mean he bullies you? Why don't you fight back? You could totally take him." I ask.

"Because, he's human. If I'm not careful, I could seriously hurt him. Especially now that my powers are supposed to be increasing. I don't know my own strength anymore." He tells me helplessly.

"I see how that could be a problem. Good thing you have me now." I smirk at him. We start walking towards the school, and the jock and the girl hanging off his arm both catch sight of us.

"Well hello there cutie. You need to get away from that loser. You're too cool to be hanging out with him." the girl says.

"Sorry Danny, I didn't realize that I took away from your looks. I'll go find Sam and Tucker while you hang out with them." I say. I know what they meant, but that doesn't mean I was going to make things easy for them.

"Wait man. She meant you. Fenturd is the loser. You seem cool though." he asks. "If you want, you can help us put his head in the toilet."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the A-list girls will love you. You'll have your pick of any of them for a girlfriend. Even me." She says, batting her lashes. I smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint then. I would be flattered, but I'm in a relationship." I inform.

"Well that's alright you can bring her along." the girl says.

"Who said it was a she?" Danny asks, coming from behind me and grabbing my hand.

"No way! You're gay? Gross!" she screams running away, Dash not far behind.

"Hey guys." we hear from behind us. "I didn't realize you were going public at school. You know that will just make the bullying worse right?" Sam questions.

"Yes, or he would be to weirded out to touch us. Might get infected by the gay virus." I say.

"You do make a good point." Tucker says. We all walk to class.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

We get through the rest of the school day to find that Dash and the A-listers avoid us like the plague. It turns out that Andy was right, and news spreads fast. The fact that Andy and I hold hands while walking to class tends to speed up the news travel.

It's kind of funny how some people stay as far away from us as they can, while others praise us for being so open about our relationship. We get to Fenton Works with intentions of going to the library to see Danielle, but are unfortunately greeted by the sight of the Fentons unloading the GAV. I groan, put on a smile, and walk up to my 'parents'.

"Mom, dad, I wasn't expecting you to be home until later tonight."

"We weren't going to be home till nine, but we got a call from the school saying that you haven't been to school except Tuesday and today. I hope you have a good reason for that." Maddie says with a growl. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I was sick. I thought I got over it Tuesday but it came back on Wednesday. I decided it was better to stay home yesterday just in case. I'm fine now." I lie through my teeth and only wish I felt slightly bad about it since she is technically my mom, but I don't feel bad. "Hey, Andrew's parents are to going out of the country for a year and we were wondering if he could stay with us so he can finish out senior year. He can stay with me in my room."

"I guess it's alright since you're both boys, we won't have to worry about you guys staying in the same room. I don't have any problem with it. What about you Mads?" Jack says.

"I think it would be wonderful to have someone as well behaved as Andrew stay with us." She says. "When is he moving in? Do guys need help moving his stuff?"

"You know, we appreciate the offer, but we did that yesterday." I tell them.

"How did you know we would say yes?" Jack asks confused.

"I didn't, but I really hoped you would." I give them a cheeky fake smile, grab Andy's hand, and drag him as fast as I can into my room.

"When did this happen?" Andy asks. I give him a crooked smile.

"Yesterday, weren't you listening?" He slaps my arm. "Fine. I decided it would be easier to get back and forth from the GZ if we didn't have to sneak you in every day after school. Besides, I mastered a new power today." I tell him looking proud.

"Really? What is it?" he asks.

I concentrate on our room in the Library. I direct my ectoplasm from my hand, to the air in front of me in a spiral motion. A portal opens up in front of us leading to our room.

"That's what you were doing all day! I was wondering why you kept making circular motions with your hands and ectoplasm."

"Yeah, I've been pranking the girls all day." I tell him grinning. "Let's go before it closes, I can't keep it open long."

We write a note saying we went to Sam's house for the night, leave it in my room, and go through the portal silently. We go to the door, go invisible, and phase through. We start doing little things to mess with the girls, who are sitting on the couch reading. I move Elle's pages backwards a few.

"What was that?" She jumps up.

"What?" Em asks.

"My pages turned themselves backwards."

"What is up with this lair? It's alwa- EEEH!" Kitty screeches. "Something is on my back!"

"Turn around!" Em shouts. "I don't see anything t-there. Is anyone else cold?" I blew a cold breath towards her, making sure to make it more like a strong breeze.

After that, we can't help it anymore. We burst out laughing, dropping our invisibility, and falling to the floor. We are met with three angry female glares, but it only fuels the laughter.

"When did you to get here?" Em asks.

"L-like… t-ten minutes… ago." Andy says between laughs.

"How did you get here?" Kitty asks.

"I-I can make… portals now." I tell them.

"So it was you doing all those things today!" Next thing we know, there is a bunch of ectoblasts aimed our way.

"Ow! What was that for?!" we ask together. They give us the 'are you kidding me' look.

"Okay yeah, we probably deserved that." Andy says.

"Daddy! Papa! Is it time to have fun?!" Elle runs and jumps into Andy's arms. Ember and Kitty take this as there chance to leave and start their girls night.

"Yes Elle, today and tomorrow, we can have all kinds of fun." he tells her.

"What about Sunday?" she asks.

"Sunday, we are going to Pariah's Keep to get fitted." I tell her.

"Your daddy is going to be crowned king of the ghost zone on Wednesday. You are going to be princess so you have to look nice."

"Really! You're going to be king?!" She asks.

"You know it." I say puffing out my chest and making a funny face. "I'm gonna be the best king there ever was." She giggles at my antics. "So," I grab her from my mate and put her on my shoulders. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm. I don't really know. Vlad only ever gave me sandwiches, and I ate what I could find while I was on the streets."

"Have you ever had Chinese food?"

"No. I never quite got to China." she informs. Andy and I share a grin. It's our favorite kind of food, and we are sure, that being our daughter, she will have gotten the taste for it. We decide to take her to our favorite chinese buffet.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I watch as my daughter stuffs lomein in her mouth like it's going out of style.

"This is so good." she says around her mouthful.

We laugh and finish eating, while devoting all our attention to the three year old that stole both our hearts. As we are leaving the restaurant, I see the GAV coming around the corner. They pull into the driveway, and I pull my family into the alley. My parents jump out with a device in their hands.

"Of course this is where he is. It's his favorite restaurant. But where did he get the money to eat here?" Maddie questions.

"I don't know Mads, but it sure is a good thing we put that tracker on his cell phone." Jack replies.

"Fuck." I mumble. "Sorry Elle, don't say that."

"Jack, why do you think Danny lied about where he was going?"

"I don't know. But we need to find him fast. I don't want the Wisconsin ghost getting to him before we do."

I set my phone on the ground, and I make a portal to the movie theater. We go inside and get tickets to Baby Boss, since that's what Elle wanted to see. By the time it's over, she is laying across our laps, and sleeping soundly. Andy picks her up, and I grab our things. We take her home, and tuck her into her own bed. Then we go to bed ourselves, it was a long day and we are both out as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

~~~Line Break~~~

When I wake up, Andy is on top of me. I smile and brush the hair out of his face, and kissing his forehead. He stirs and looks up at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I tell him.

"G'mornin." He mumbles sleepily. He rolls off of me and I sit up. "You do know you're parents are going to kill us after the stunt we pulled last night right?"

"They aren't my parents. I don't really care what they think. I am so done with them."

"And here I thought you were the one who woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"I wouldn't say that. I just woke up to an amazing view." he blushes at this. I laugh and lean in for a kiss.

"Eww! Get a room!" Elle yells from the doorway. I smile against his lips.

"We had one, but it seems to have turned into a hangout spot for a three year old." I say, kissing Andrew one more time before turning towards our intruder. "And what brings you in here this fine morning?"

"I was going to wake you guys up, but it seems that's not going to be a problem." She says in the most sassy tone she could muster.

"See, I told you she got your sassy side." I look over to see Andrew with mock hurt on his face.

"Sassy? Me? Why I'd never be." He exclaims dramatically. We all laugh.

"So Elle, are you ready to meet your grandparents?" I ask.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" She yells excitedly while jumping onto us.

"Well you have to get out first so we can get dressed." Andy tells her.

"But papa, aren't one of you going to have to go out so that the other can change?" Our faces go red for the simple fact that it's our innocent, three year old baby girl who just asked that question.

"It's okay because we're adults." I tell her.

"So what if I need help? You can't see me cause I'm a kid." She says confused.

"Elle, when Vlad created you, did he help you get dressed?" I ask.

"Y-yes." She responds.

"Did someone at the Far Frozen help you change the other day? And Ember and Kitty yesterday?" She nods.

"Do you know how to dress yourself?" We ask together.

"N-no." We smile.

"Come on. I can help you change, your grandmother wants to take you shopping today to get you new clothes. The ones they gave you at the Far Frozen should work for today." I take her hand, and lead her to her room.

When we are all ready to go, we head towards Pandora's acropolis. As we near, I can't stop fingering the object in my pocket. My mind flashes back to the conversation with my dad at the Far Frozen a couple of days ago.

 _"Son, we need to talk. On Wednesday you will be named king. Your lair will combine with your mates, and you will move there with him permanently once you graduate. Every great king, needs someone by their side. I know you have already thought about this a lot, but don't know if it's the right decision." He tells me._

 _"So, you think it's a good idea?" I ask._

 _"Would it make you happy?"_

 _"What kind of question is that? Of course it would. I'm more worried about making things awkward if he doesn't feel the same way. What am I saying, if you're suggesting it, then it will be fine right." I expect him to be vague and mysterious, so I am surprised when he answers head on._

 _"It's definitely a good idea." He tells me. I can't help but tackle him in a bone crushing hug._

 _"Thank you so much!"_

 _"Of course. And might I suggest the gardens of your mother's acropolis, they are quite beautiful this time of year. She intends to meet you there on Saturday for a shopping trip with Danielle. You could do it the same time." He suggests._

 _"That's a great idea! Thanks so much dad!"_

Today is the day and I'm really nervous. He explained how things are different with ghosts. He told me everything I needed to know, but what if I forgot something, or just because he thought it was a good idea, doesn't mean things would turn out how I hope. We land and I knock on the door. Immediately, it opens to reveal my mother in an ancient grecian style dress. She has replaced her helmet, with a headband made of lotus flowers.

"Daniel, Ghostwriter, I'm so happy to see you. And you must be Danielle. It's nice to meet you. My name is Pandora, but you can call me grandma."

"N-nice to meet you to, g-grandma." Elle stutters nervously. "You can call me Elle. Daddy and Papa do."

"Of course dear. Oh and Daniel, your father talked to me. You two should feel free to roam around here as you please." She gives me a knowing smirk and I groan.

"He only tells people things when someone isn't looking for help." I tell her while pouting. I get confused looks from Danielle and Andrew, but mom laughs at my expense.

"Come on Andy. Let's leave the girls to their shopping."

I grab his hand and start leading him through the gardens to my favorite spot. When we arrive, I sit on the bench with Andy next to me.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asks.

"S-sort of. Not yet though."

"Okay, I'm just going to drop it for now because I am really confused."

"Hopefully not for long."

"Why?"

"The coronation is coming up." It sounds like a change of subject, the way I bring it up.

"Yes. In four days." He decides to ignore it.

"So, I talked to my dad. He said we can accomplish more than one thing at the coronation if we decide to."

"What do you mean?" I take a deep breath. Once I do this, there's no turning back. I reach in my pocket, and grab the object that has been burning a hole in it all day.

"Andrew, I've enjoyed the time we've spent getting to know each other so much. When I found out we were mates, I couldn't have been happier. Now I'm going to be king, and I won't be able to do it alone. I would like you to be by my side for everything, good or bad, thick and thin, so, will you marry me?" I ask holding up a silver chain with a diamond shaped pendant made with ectoplasm infused ice, to keep it from melting.

His hand goes to his mouth and he looks me in the eyes. He seems to be holding back tears. He nods his head yes before pulling me into a kiss. It lasts for about five minutes before we finally break apart. I lift up the pendant and place it around his neck. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much, and he can probably say the same about me.


	10. Chapter 9

Danny's POV

We stay in the zone on Saturday night as well. The fitting is Sunday morning so it's easier than trying to sneak out again after my parents ground us. Unfortunately, when we are done with the fitting, we leave Elle with my sister Dora, and go face the inevitable. I create a portal to the alley next to Fenton Works and we walk through. I decide just to get it over with and walk straight in the front door. When I do, I am met with two, very angry Fentons.

"Daniel James Fenton!" I wince at the use of my human last name. I haven't considered myself a Fenton for years now. "Where in god's good name have you been?! We thought the Wisconsin ghost might have gotten to you when we found your phone in the alley. We tried calling you Andrew, but your phone was turned off. We agreed to let you stay here, but that means you are going to have to follow the rules just like everyone else."

"Really, mom since when do I ever get home when you want me to. Besides, how do you know I didn't just drop my phone while taking a shortcut?"

"Because we checked at both Sam's and Tucker's houses, and neither of their parents knew where you were." Jack intervenes.

"Yeah, but Sam's parent's never realize we're there. We usually hide from them in one of the many rooms. Otherwise they complain to Sam about how she needs better friends. We were there Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, they just didn't know." Andy says from beside me. "And I deeply apologize for my phone being off. It was dead. We used Sam's phone to text you that we were staying another night but we must have forgotten to hit send."

"O-oh, well alright then. Just don't let it happen again alright boys?" Maddie says, voice becoming more cheerful by the second.

"No problem." we answer together.

"Oh and here's your phone back Danny." she hands me my phone and we go upstairs.

"Dude, that was amazing! How long have you been thinking that one up?"

"Since we decided to ditch the bugged phone. Speaking of which, you should make a portal to Tucker's to see if he can take care of that."

"Good idea." I do as suggested and we are behind Tucker as he types away at his computer, completely unaware of the two ghosts behind him. "Hey Tuck, do you think you could help me out with something?" I swear he jumped high enough to touch the ceiling before landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Jesus fuck dude, way to give a guy a heart attack. How did you guys get in here? My mom has had a ghost shield up for the past two days, since the Fentons have been going on and on about Plasmius being here."

"You didn't hear? I can make portals now."

"Cool! Do you think we can use them to try different foods around the world?" Tucker asks getting excited.

"Dude, ghost portals aren't just for food. Do you think we could use them to get into places for free?" Andy starts off like he is offended but ends like he's making fun of me.

"Um, Andy, we came here for a reason remember?"

"Oh right."

"Tucker, my parents put a tracking device on my phone. We almost got caught with Elle Friday night. Do you think you can help?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course man. Give it here." I hand it to him. He fiddles with it for about five minutes before handing it back. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver." I tell him.

"All in a day's work."

"Hey, do you think you could meet us at Fenton Works in about fifteen minutes? We have something we want to talk to you guys about." Andy says.

"Sure. I'll let Sam know."

"Thanks. See you there." Andy says as we step back through the portal. "So I'm going to assume that we're going to get Jazz now."

"You would be assuming correctly." I tell him, and transform into phantom form.

Andrew let's his true form show, and I open up another portal, this time to my sister's dorm room. We float through like a normal ghost in case she has company. It turns out that it wasn't for nothing.

"Hello humans. We came to retrieve one of you for a very important mission." Okay, so I'm not as good at lying to strangers off the top of my head like my fiancee. Mmm I love that word. Andrew facepalms.

"No way! You're Danny Phantom! Can I have your autograph?" a blond girl asks.

"Me too!" asks a brunette. "Jazz what about you? You're always going on about how cool he is. Sometimes I wonder if you have a crush on him." I burst out laughing.

"Lindsay! I do not have a crush on him!" my sister yells.

"Don't worry, Jazz was it? I would be happy to take you out sometime. I mean, you may have to share, but there is definitely room for everyone." I smirk at her embarrassment.

"Danny! Not you too!" Andrew is dying on the floor laughing, but he has been since I did the bit about the mission. After a few minutes, he calms down enough to talk.

"What he means to say," he shoots a 'I'm about to save your ass' look, "is that the other's are already on their way. We have something to talk to you guys about, and we promise to have you back by nine."

"Is Elle going to be there?" Jazz asks.

"No. Being our daughter, she was the first to find out." he replies.

"Thank you for letting me know Andrew. Please tell Danny I'm not speaking to him until he apologises." she says crossing her arms and putting her chin up. "How is my niece doing anyway? I haven't seen her since the incident."

"I'm sorry sis, you know I love ya. And she's doing good. She's spending the night with Dora tonight. Then I think they plan on getting all the girls together to have a girls day here in the human realm. If you want, I can send them your way, but I think they planned on it anyway."

"Wait. You're Danny Phantom's sister! That is so cool!" the blond exclaims.

"Well, technically I'm not his biological sister, but we do have a sister brother relationship. Don't you dare tell my parents. They will think I'm possessed by an evil ghost. Again."

"Oh yeah I remember that. That was when Danny let me pretend to be him for a day, and the ghost detectors kept going off around me, but they thought you were the ghost." I laugh, earning a smack on the head from my fiancee and sister. "Oh come on, you guys love me and you know it." they smile and each kiss one of my cheeks, causing me to blush bright green. "Guys!" They laugh. "Oh almost forgot, you guys wanted autographs right? Just don't tell anyone. I'm usually in a hurry so I don't have time to sign autographs on a daily basis, but a friend of Jazz's is a friend of mine." I tell them smiling.

They both eagerly hold out two pieces of paper, and a pen. I take it from the blond first.

"Who do you want me to make this out to?"

"Lindsay, please." I sign it and hand it back to her.

"Tiffany." The brunette says without prompting. I sign hers too. "D-do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. I give her an apologetic look.

"No. My significant other is in this guy right here." I say wrapping an arm around Andrews neck who, in turn, puts his around my waist.

"I don't believe you." Lindsay says. "You're just trying to spare our feelings, which is really sweet by the way, but unnecessary. We're big girls. We can take it."

"Actually ladies it's true. We're mates, and were literally destined to be together. Everyone has one, whether you meet them when you're alive, or a ghost, we all have one. And I'm his." Andy explains.

"That's so romantic." Tiffany states in a dreamy voice. "I wonder if I've met my mate yet."

"Come on boys. You said you needed to tell us something. I'm assuming that means the others are on their way."

"Right let's go!" I say opening up another portal.

"The portal was yours! When did you find that power?"

"Just the other day." Andy says.

We walk through and end up in my room. We make ourselves appear human before going to the living room to wait for the others. Five minutes later, the door opens, and I smile at the fact that we are all so comfortable at each others house, that we don't even bother knocking anymore.

"Hey guys, let's go up to our room so we aren't overheard." I tell them.

We go up and we have everyone sit down. When everyone is settled in, we look at each other in order to know our timing. We look back at the others, and at the same time, we say, "We're getting married!"

Everyone erupts in cheers. They come up and hug us.

"When is the wedding?" Sam asks.

"It's going to be combined with the coronation. Andrew will be crowned prince as well."

"Congrats dudes. I'm really happy for you guys." Tucker tells us.

"Thanks, but there's more." I say.

"Like what?" Jazz questions.

"Clockwork told us that we needed to put together a royal council. There can be humans on it as well." Andy started.

"And we were hoping that you guys would be on it. You would each have designated roles. Tucker, you would be in charge of all things technology related. We would have you working along with Technus in order to find ways to increase the technical efficiency of the GZ. Jazz, you would be paired with dad as the royal advisors. Your jobs will be to find better ways to handle any situation, as well as assisting in event planning. Sam, you will be paired with Fright Night in order to train knights and a new police force. We will attempt to get Walker to use the laws that we put in place, but I don't think it will be that simple." I explain.

"So, what do you say?" Andy finishes up.

"I say, let's do this thing!" Tucker exclaims.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I am standing next to Andrew, on the stairs leading to the thrones. Dad is in front of us performing the ceremony that will not only make me king and Andrew prince, but also bind us together for eternity.

"Do you swear to protect your people with all your might, and always make decisions that you feel will benefit them, as well as the human world, the most?"

"I swear." Andy and I say in sinc.

"And do you promise to stay by each other's side, love each other, and protect each other, for the rest of eternity?" We smile at this.

"I do." We say together. We walk up and sit on the thrones. I have the crown of fire on my head, ring of rage on my right hand, and wedding ring on my left. Andy has a smaller crown on his head and his wedding ring on his left hand.

"All hail the king! Long live the prince!" dad shouts. The crowd copies him several times.


	11. Chapter 10

Danny's POV

It's been three months since the coronation. Things have been going wonderful. We ended up telling Valerie the truth about two months ago when she saw me transform. Since then, she has been a part of team phantom. She works with Technus and Tucker, but is more on the side of designing new weapons. The Fenton's have been held up in the lab, only coming up for food. I even saw them drag two cots down there. This was probably the reason why we got away with staying with staying in the GZ every night since the coronation.

Right now, we are sitting in English class, waiting for Mr. Lancer to get the class to stop talking.

"Great Gatsby children, quiet down!" Slowly but surely, the noise quiets down. "Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make. Our class has been chosen for a very special trip."

This catches my attention and I put my pencil down from the last book I was writing. I decided to write this one in Greek since I can speak, write, and understand any language. I've been teaching Sam and Tucker some as well.

"We have been chosen, to go on a class trip to the ghost zone! I'v brought the Fenton's in to give you more information." They walk in and I can't help cursing under my breath in Latin.

"Hi sweetie!" Maddie says. I curse again. "I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said."

"I said hi mom. Hi dad." The a-listers laugh at my expense, but they still stay far away from Andy and I.

"So kids today we are here to talk about your trip to the ghost zone." Jack says. As they speak, I keep going through different scenarios about what could go wrong in my head.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

Right now, the five of us are up in my room having an emergency team phantom meeting. Sam is sitting on a black bean bag chair, Tucker on a computer chair, Andy and Valerie on the bed, and I am pacing back and forth, twisting my wedding ring around my finger, my new nervous habit that has replaced rubbing the back of my neck.

"Guys, what are we going to do? I still have too many enemies who have yet to accept my rule as king. The Fenton's haven't ever been to the GZ other than the Pariah incident, and even then, they stayed inside the ghost shield. They don't even know what they're doing. Somebody is going to attack, we're going to crash, and it will be up to us to get everyone out alive. That will require exposing our secrets and getting shot at by the people who call themselves my parents."

" _Calm down my love, we will do everything to prepare us for any situation. I'm sure we can get out with at least our being ghosts still a secret."_ Andy tells me in French, coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around me to calm me down. I relax a little in his embrace, his words helping to ease my nerves if only just a little.

"Andrew's right man. I'm sure we can make it without everyone finding out the truth. All we have to do is say that, since we have easy access to a portal, we go to the GZ all the time to explore. Then they will just think we're a bunch of teenagers that got in a little too far over our heads, and got some battle experience because of it." Tucker states calmly. We all stare at him in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You will soon. Babe, that was genius." Val says to her new boyfriend. They started dating two weeks ago and things are going well for them. She hops on his lap and kisses him hard before pulling away.

"I have my moments." he says slightly flustered. We all laugh, easily breaking the tension that had been building up in the room.

"Okay, so I say we make a checklist of things we might need. This will include weapons, first aid kits, food rations, water, appropriate footwear for the a-list females, camping supplies, and phantom phones for everyone. Now that I think about it, when is this field trip anyway?" I ask.

"One week before graduation remember? That's three weeks from now. It will be two nights and three days long starting on Friday morning." Val states matter of factly. I start messing with my ring again.

"Thanks. I kinda zoned out thinking about everything that could go wrong." I say sheepishly.

I hear the doorbell ring and grab my wallet. I open the front door to see the pizza delivery guy with five different pizzas. I pay him and start to head upstairs. When I pass my 'parents' room, I find the door closed and hear voices on the other side.

"How did you find out?" I heard Maddie say in a hushed voice. The voice I hear next is that of a person who can only be described as a fruit loop.

"Did you really think you could hide the fact that I'm his father from me forever?" I hear Vlad say from the other end. This sentence makes my blood run cold. I don't want to hear what they say next, but I can't get my feet to move.

"You may be Danny's biological father, but Jack is the one who helped me raise him. Jack is Danny's father."

"You haven't told Jack, have you?"

"Actually I told him before I knew I was pregnant. We both agreed that nobody should know. It's our job to tell Danny when we're ready. "

"Fine, he is my son, which means he will find out eventually. Even without me telling him. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows. Have a nice evening Madeline." the line cuts and I know it's over. The conversation that revealed my worst nightmare is over. But the nightmare is just beginning. I know there are tears in my eyes. I let them fall freely. Maddie walks out to find me there, holding five pizzas, and tears running down my cheeks.

"How could you?" Is all I can say before walking back to my room.

She tries to stop me but I ignore her. When I walk in, Andy takes the pizzas from me and sets them down on the computer desk before pulling me into a tight hug. I have no doubts he felt my distress, but waited it out so as not to show anybody out of the loop anything unnatural going on. I hug him as tight as I possibly can, and I don't let go for a long time. When I finally calm down, he sits me on the white bean bag chair. I simply do as he says. He sit's in the blue one next to me, and holds my hand.

 _"What's wrong my love? What happened?"_ he asks in French.

 _"I-I overheard Maddie talking to Vlad on the phone. Vlad's my father."_ I tell them looking up, sadly. _"Her and Jack knew the whole time and never told me."_

 _"Wow man, that's harsh. Let us know if there is anything we can do."_ Tucker says.

 _"Yeah. Even if you just need to talk about it, we're here for you."_ Sam adds.

 _"And besides, just because you're related by blood, doesn't mean you have to like him."_ Val points out.

 _"Thanks guys. It really means a lot. And you're right. This doesn't change anything, just gives me a reason to call Jack and Maddie by their real names in front of them."_

We all laugh at this and start to dig into the pizza. In an hour, the pizza is gone. We hear a knock on the door, and Maddie and Jack walk in. I scowl.

"Danny sweetie, I think the three of us need to talk. Alone." Maddie says.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of them. They know everything. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I tell them.

"Alright son. I understand you are probably upset right now-" Jack starts but I cut him off.

"Upset? I don't think that's quite strong enough. You lied to me about who I was my entire life and you think I am feeling such a simple emotion such as upset? No. Today I found out a man that I despise is my biological father, the people who I had thought would never lie to me about something so important, did, and now, I have to deal with said biological father, rubbing it in my face for the rest of eternity. I am way beyond upset. Maddie, Jack, I think you should go. I need some time to cool down and forget about things with my friends." the pained expressions on their faces show that I hit a soft spot calling them by their names, but I don't care. I can't wait to move to the GZ permanently.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

It's the day before the field trip, and we are currently at the mall getting supplies. We buy four large first aid kits and some extra medical supplies. We also buy some medicine like pain killers, neosporin, dramamine, and anything else that might come in handy if somebody gets injured.

We buy some parts to make things like extra weapons, phantom phones, a portable ghost shield, and specter deflectors that ignore Andrew's and my ecto signatures. We also get two thirty-six packs of water bottles, ten boxes of granola bars, bags of assorted cookies and crackers, and lot's of sandwich stuff. We also buy some sneakers and sweats for the girls who wear things that won't work for walking, a few large tents, fifteen air mattresses, twenty flashlights, a ton of batteries, dry shampoo, and basically anything else that we could possibly be asked for.

We get back to my house, and start packing. Andy and I are carrying all the heaviest stuff since we have ghostly strength on our side. Sam has the first aid, Tucker has the food, Valerie has the spare clothes and camping stuff, Andy has the water bottles and flashlights, and I have the weapons and everything else. We each have a camping pack and a duffle bag. The duffle bags contain everything that we were required to bring from the list the Fentons gave us.

"It's official. We couldn't be more prepared if we tried." Tuck huffs, collapsing on my bed after completing our packing.

"Thanks guys. I would probably be stuck in a lab being vivisected right now if it weren't for you guys.

"Well what did you think we would do? Stand by and pass them the tools? Come on, you know we'd do anything for you, your majesty." Val says curtsying with Sam while Andy and Tuck bow. I laugh and decide to play along.

"Of course, I would have your heads if it were any other way." I say in a british accent. "Now back to work peasants. I want this place so spotless, I can see my reflection in the carpet." I tell them, earning a smack on the back of the head from Sam, and a punch in the arm followed by a kiss from Andy.

"Come on guys, let's get to bed. Tomorrow is the start of a long day." We all agree, and lay down for bed.

 **I hope you guys like my plot twist. I am still trying to decide whether or not I want to have Danny forgive Vlad or not. If he does, there will obviously be conditions. I am a big fan of Badger Cereal, but Vlad can be an ass sometimes and I really don't know if they should forgive him for trying to kill their daughter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

~~~Danny's POV~~~

I wake up to my mate jumping on my stomach.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." he says. I groan in pain.

"What was that for?" I ask, rolling onto my side.

"I slipped some crushed up sleeping pills into your food last night. We've been trying to get you up for the past fifteen minutes." he tells me.

"Well why would you do something like that?" I ask.

"Face it Danny, if he didn't you wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night." Sam says.

"Yeah but now I'm tired." I complain.

"Just change into your ghost form. Your enhanced healing will probably help get the medicine out of your system." Tucker suggests.

I decide to give it a try. It works a little, but I decided to try my ghost king form since it has the crown of fire and ring of rage to amplify the effects. A green ring forms around me and parts. Instead of my normal Phantom costume, I am wearing a long black cape, with a neon green trim, and the clasp to keep it on has my white DP symbol. I have on a black suit-like outfit, but more fit for royalty. The crown of fire and ring of rage are there, and I feel all the drowsiness leave my body quickly. I revert back to human form with a smile on my face.

"Looks like it works." I tell them. "Let's go make breakfast."

We walk down stairs and start making breakfast. We start talking in ancient greek about all of the improvements we have made, and are making to the GZ. We have music on and we are throwing utensils around to each other, not even looking. Since I became king, we have only grown closer. Because of this, we are completely comfortable in clothes that show our muscles and scars. Sam and Tucker don't have as many as the rest of us, but they still have some. We are all heavily trained in battle, and have gone on several missions for the GZ to get criminal groups under control.

 _"I think the process of getting ghosts organized into towns and sub kingdoms is starting to progress. I talked to Dora the other day, and she said that the new farming community that we put up near her kingdom is doing really well. They started trade between the two._ " Sam says.

 _"Desire has been doing well with the kingdom we gave her. The ghosts living there seem to really enjoy having her as their queen. I went by, and they have been creating shops and the currency we provided them with has increased as they started to trade with other towns and kingdoms._ " Val says.

 _"I was thinking we could get some public transportation set up. Not only would that create more jobs, but ghosts could travel long distances without lugging around large amounts of luggage._ " I say.

 _"Oh! And we could set up hotels in all the towns."_ Andy adds excitedly.

 _"That's a great idea, and then-"_ Sam is cut off by someone clearing their throat. Immediately, Andy, who is the closest person to the knife holder, tosses us each one and we crouch down into a fighting position.

~~~Line Break~~~

Lancer's POV

I arrive with the class about a half hour early. We can hear voices inside, but can't make out what being said over the music. I knock on the door and wait a minute. I knock again. This time, Jasmine opens the door a few seconds later.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I could barely hear you over the music and talking. Come on in." She says moving aside to grant us entry.

"Thank you." I tell her as we walk in.

I decide to follow the noise and find a sight that I never thought I would see. Utensils are flying through the air at blinding speeds, but the children are catching them, using them, then tossing them and repeating the process. They are all talking in what sounds like greek, but I only recognise a few of the words even though I am fluent in greek. After a few minutes of us standing there, gaping at the scene before us, Jasmine walks in and clears her throat.

When she does, one of them throws a bunch of knives at the others, and they catch them. Then, the group of mysterious group of teens drop into battle ready positions like seasoned warriors. After realising it was only us, they try to look normal.

"H-how long have you guys been standing there?" Daniel asks.

"Long enough for you to realize you need to finish getting ready so we can go." Jazz says.

"Um, children? Where are your parents?" I ask.

"Hold on, I'll get them." Danny says throwing his knife back at Andrew who catches it like a pro and puts it away. He goes to a door off to the side and opens it. I hear the noise of machines and tools running. "Maddie! Jack! The class is here early and want to know where you are!" He yells.

The noises stop and we people stomping up the steps. I am slightly confused by the fact that he called them by name. If I remember correctly, when they came to talk to the class about the field trip, he called them mom and dad, although it did sound a bit forced. I am even more confused that when they come up, they are smiling like they weren't even affected by their sons blatant use of their first names.

"How nice to see you. It's a good thing you're early. We had a few safety precautions that we forgot to go over. Why don't we gather in the living room. You kids can bring your breakfast. I know you have all been told before, but it never hurts to have a refresher." Maddie leads us to the living room, Jack, Jasmine, and the mysterious group following behind.

I notice that as soon as Maddie and Jack got here, not only did Danny and Andrew tense up more than the others, but the others moved in between the two so as to keep them from being all over each other like they are in class. I have a feeling that the Fentons are unaware of their sons relationship with Andrew.

When the children finish eating, they head upstairs. We hear music again, along with voices speaking in english this time. The music stops, then someone speaks loud enough for us to understand what they are saying.

"Get a room!" Tucker yells.

"Tucker! Give that here!" Danny yells.

"Come on Tuck. You know you can't beat us." Andrew says.

"Sam, what are you doing? Sam? Sam!" Tucker seems to have done something to cause the others, probably mainly Danny and Andrew considering the comment about getting a room, to be angry. "No! Darla! Give her back!"

"There. The picture is deleted." Andrew says.

"They didn't hurt you did they baby? Daddy's so sorry. I'll keep you away from those mean people." I hear Tucker coo.

The music starts back up again. Twenty minutes later, we hear Valerie yell, "Crap! We were supposed to be done five minutes ago!" followed by the sound of stomping feet. The music stops, and five teenagers walk down the stairs in matching outfits, consisting of black pants that seem flexible, but casual at the same time, black hoodies with the Danny Phantom symbol on it, a camping pack on their backs, and a duffle bag slung over their shoulders. Both girls have their hoods up, and they are all wearing matching black combat boots.

"Daniel James Fenton! What do you think you are doing wearing something supportive of a ghost?!" Maddie yells.

He looks at her dead in the eyes, and walks into the kitchen without a word. Some of the students whistle at how he boldly ignored what his mother said. Most people wouldn't be brave enough to stand up to their parents like that. I know I wouldn't.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I know that nothing is going to change her mind, so I go with outright ignoring her question. It serves her right for making baseless assumptions on a species of people she hasn't even bothered to truly understand. I don't have to look back to know that my friends are following me along with Jazz. I hand her her hoodie and she puts it on. She too, has a camping pack and a duffle bag full of things that she thought we might forget.

We put our stuff in the back of what appears to be the speeder bus. We all get in, sitting in the clear back. Andy and I make sure to get behind another set of seats so that we can still sit together and not worry about the Fentons seeing us together. It wouldn't matter if it weren't for the fact that they don't like gay people, and Andy is staying in our house. Even if they didn't mind us being together, they would probably make him move out.

When the rest of the class loads onto the bus, Maddie takes control, and the speeder hums to life. It starts to float ever so slightly and slowly moves forward, towards the gaping hole in the wall with swirling green at its center. When we pass through the green vortex, I find myself relaxing slightly from the familiarity of the comforting green atmosphere. I close my eyes as Andy's hand slips into mine.

"Mr. Fenton, what are all those doors for?" Mikey asks after twenty minutes. The shock of first entering the zone willingly finally wearing off.

"Well my boy, I'm not entirely sure. You see, we theorize, that the time when Pariah Dark took Amity hostage in the ghost zone, was actually him just making the sky look like the zone. Which would mean that we've never been here before." He told them in his overly loud voice.

At that, there is a collective "What!" throughout the speeder, before everyone but team phantom starts to panic. After five minutes of this, I sense an unfriendly presence approaching quickly. My eyes shoot open and I jump up. Team phantom takes this as their que and gets to work. Jazz runs to the front, and moves Maddie out of the way, taking control of the speeder. Sam follows close behind her in order to make an announcement. Tucker goes to the defenses and starts to prepare the weapons. Valerie and Andrew go down the aisle making sure everyone is seated and properly buckled in. I go to the front and make it look like I am keeping myself busy while I put up a ghost shield.

"Attention! There is a malevolent ghost approaching quickly. Please be cooperative with those who are checking your seatbelts. Please stay seated and calm. As of now, things are under control." I hear Sam say over the intercom system. Soon, everyone but myself is seated and buckled.

"Danny you need to sit down if we get attacked-" Jazz never finishes her statement as we are shot at and start to lose altitude, if you can even call it that in a place that has no top or bottom. I Jazz starts to aim us towards a piece of floating rock or path, but I don't know which one because I am flung into the back of the speeder due to the speed we are falling. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is several people shouting my name.


	13. Chapter 12

Danny's POV

Pain fills my head and I reach for it in a useless attempt to ease it. I feel a hand on my back, helping me to sit up. I open my eyes to see the worried ones of my mate. He hugs me when he realizes that I will be fine and we stay like that for a long while.

 _"The Fenton's won't let anyone leave. They don't think the air is breathable outside. I love you and I know you're still in pain, but we need to get out of here. Whoever shot us down can't be too far away."_ He tells me in esperanto.

I nod my head, which is already starting to heal. He helps me stand up and leads me to the front where the adults are trying to keep everyone calm. Team phantom acknowledges the move as us taking control and moves to join us.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" I yell. I get a lot of strange looks, but I have their attention, and that is what's important. "I know you guys don't like me or my friends very much, but right now, we are your only hope of getting out of here. The truth is, we've all been in the ghost zone before, and we know our way out."

"What do you mean you've been to the ghost zone before?! That's dangerous! You could have been killed son!" Jack says. I glare at him for the son comment.

"And we nearly were several times. But now, we are familiar with the zone and the ghosts that inhabit it. Some, like you believe, are malevolent and cruel; however, most of them simply wish to be left alone by humans who want to hunt them, and remain here in the GZ. We have made friends with some of these ghosts, including Phantom, and we have come prepared to lead you to Phantom's Keep, where we will find a portal waiting for our use." I tell them.

"Danny, you can't let them fool you. There is no such thing as a nice ghost. I forbid you to see these ghost friends again." Maddie says.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't my boss then isn't it." I tell her.

"Don't you dare talk back to me young man. I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"No. You don't know anything about me because you decided you would rather study ghosts. You didn't even do a good job at that considering you obviously don't know anything about ghosts. I've gotten close to them, spent time with them, observed how they act in their own dimension, and all you two can think to do is find ways to kill them. You should be ashamed of yourselves as both parents, and scientists. Now shut your mouths and do as we say, or die trying to do it your way."

The whole bus is silent. Everyone holds their breaths while they see what Maddie's reaction will be. Everyone is surprised when it's Jack who makes the first move instead of his now, red faced wife.

"I trust you Danny-boy. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I will. I won't shoot at any ghosts until you give the okay. I've always wondered what would happen if we didn't shoot at a ghost as soon as we saw one. I guess this trip will be an interesting one." he says, his usual goofy smile back on his face. I smile back at him.

"Thanks Jack. Now, you should all know that the air in the ghost zone is perfectly breathable. When Pariah took over Amity, he really did bring us here. This dimension is connected to earth. If a ghost can come to earth and be fine, we can come here and be fine."

We grab our things and pull out the clothes we got the girls.

"Put these on." Sam orders throwing the clothes and shoes to the girls.

"Why would we want to wear something like that?" Paulina hisses.

"Because we will be walking for a long time, and the shoes will keep your feet from hurting too bad and the clothes will keep you from getting cold. We have jackets for everyone. The air here is livable, but it is colder than earth." Sam tells her.

Hesitantly, the a-listers all pick up the things they need. The nerds are next and they gratefully thank us for thinking ahead.

We start walking and nobody says anything for at least an hour, when we finally get a complaint.

"My feet hurt!" Paulina whines.

"Too bad. We don't have the time to take a break every hour just so you can rest your feet. We'll take a break for lunch and dinner. Then we will walk until we find a good place to camp out." Valerie says. Unfortunately, Paulina's outburst broke the silence enough to get others talking as well.

"You really are a freak Fenturd. First, you have ghost hunters for parents, then your a gay, and now you hang around with ghosts. How weird can you get?"

"Excuse you, but my son is not, nor will he ever be, gay." Maddie says indignantly.

"Mads, did you really not catch on that he and Andrew were dating? I mean sure they tried to hide it but the way they look at each other is unmistakable." Jack says. I can't believe I'm saying this, but out of all my living parents, he just became my favorite. If he really cared if we were together he would have done something to stop it. I can't help but smile at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Jack. We raised Danny to be a proper man who would never stoop so low as to date a boy. It's just wrong. Right Danny?" I scowl at her.

"You do realize that the man who isn't even my real father is more accepting of me than you right?" She looks at me confused so I decide to spell it out for her. "I'm gay. Andy and I have been dating for several months now." I say it slowly like I'm talking to a child.

She looks at me with horror and I just keep walking. The class falls silent again. I feel a hand intertwine with mine and I don't even have to look to know that team phantom has moved to its more natural position. Andy and I in the middle, Tucker and Valerie to our left, and Sam and Jazz to our right.

I can feel the anger along with a small amount of guilt rolling off of Maddie and I decide to feed off the guilt side. Ever since I became king, I gained the ability to feed on people's emotions like Spectra, only, I can pick and choose which emotions I feed off of. I can even feed on good ones. I decide to feed off guilt, because I would really rather not deal with an angry Maddie in the GZ. Besides, I think it would be good for her to feel a little less self absorbed for a little while.

I smile as her emotions become less angry and more guilty. What's even better is that it makes me feel more energized. I feel Andy squeeze my hand a little and chuckle. I squeeze back.

 _"I love you so much. And you're right. It would do Maddie some good if her head went down a few sizes. It's like we're getting a ride in a hot air balloon instead of walking forty miles."_ He says in Spanish. I laugh really hard and I'm surprised to hear Paulina laugh as well.

 _"What you didn't really think I'm that stupid do you? My native language is Spanish. I would hope I knew how to speak it."_

 _"I think I'm more surprised that you're talking to us."_ Tucker says from next to me.

 _"You know I really only act shallow because I want to stay popular right? I'm a lot smarter than I lead people to believe. In elementary school they wanted to move me up two grades. And honestly, I think it's great that you two are so open about your relationship. But if you tell anyone I told you guys this, you will regret it."_ We look at each other surprised.

"What just happened? I didn't understand any of that." Nathan says.

"Don't worry about it. We just know to take Spanish off the list of languages we can speak around you guys." Sam says.

"You say that like you all know more than three languages." Mikey interjects.

"I know eight, Tucker knows seven, Sam nine, Jazz twelve, and those two know more than we can count." Val answers.

"I think I would know if my son with c average grades new more languages than his genius sister." Maddie says. This time it's Jazz's turn.

"Danny is smarter than me." She says calmly.

"Jazz-" Danny is cut off by his sister.

"No Danny. Secrets are obviously going to come out on this trip, I think you deserve at least a little credit."

"You don't mean-"

"No. Those are yours to tell. The truth is that my little brother pretends like he doesn't understand things. Ever since Andrew started helping him, he has been far smarter than most people, including you and me."

"Danny, is that true? Have you been faking like you're bad in school all this time?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, so what if I am."

"Why didn't you let us know we could have gotten you in higher classes. You could have graduated early. You could get into a good college." Maddie says.

"I'm not going to college. As soon as I graduate high school, I'm out of this place for good. The five of us are going somewhere none of you will find us, and we will only keep in contact with Jazz." I can't help but get angry.

The only thing they see when they see someone who is smart, is a new scientist. Someone who will find new ways of killing ghosts. The only reason Jazz got out of it was by pretending to be bad at science.

We walk for two more hours before I decide it's time for lunch. Sensing my decision, my mate drops my hand in favor of cupping his around his mouth.

"Alright guys, we're going stop for an hour for lunch." Everyone drops to the ground groaning.

"We forgot to bring the food!" Maddie yells panicked, which, in turn, causes the others to panic.

"Everyone calm down! We brought food. I need everyone to line up. In order to get yours, you need to write your name in print on the paper. Tucker will be watching to make sure you put your own. Everyone gets one sandwich, one granola bar, one snack item, and one bottle of water. Sam and Val will be watching those."

It's not much longer before everyone is seated in their own social groups talking. I however, am lying my head on Andy's lap, eyes closed, but very much aware of my surroundings. Just not the conversation my friends are having.

"-anny. Earth to Danny!" Sam yells in my ear causing me to jump out of my skin, form an ice dagger, and aim it at her.

 _"Oh, sorry Sam. I was scanning the area. We still don't know who shot us down. Obviously they didn't have intentions to kill us or they would have made sure we died. If that's the case, what did they want?"_ I tell them in Japanese. They all nod their heads and we start brainstorming.

 _"What if it was just a rebel ghost trying to get revenge for stopping his friends?"_ Tucker suggests.

 _"But don't you think they would try to finish the job?"_ I ask.

 _"Well it's not like you execute any of the rebels that are captured."_ Jazz points out.

 _"Yeah but we still are stopping the rebellion."_ Val adds.

 _"What if they are trying to reveal your secret?"_ Sam questions.

 _"Okay, that seems logical but who would want to reveal that I'm Danny Phantom?"_

 _"I'll give you one guess."_ Jazz says. Unfortunately, I don't get it. I give her a confused look. _"Your father."_ She tells me.

 _"That bastard!"_ My outburst draws attention and I decide to change the subject. "So how about that weather we're having?" This prompts many laughs throughout the whole class. That is, all but the Fenton's and Mikey. I wonder what his problem is.

~~~Line Break~~~

Mikey's POV

I'm sitting next to Nathan, eating my sandwich quietly, when I hear Sam trying to get Danny's attention. I look over to see him holding what looks like a dagger made out of crystal to her neck. He realizes it's her, and puts it down. Then he starts speaking in Japanese, which I only know because I am really into anime and so I took five years of Japanese and I am very fluent in it.

 _"Oh, sorry Sam. I was scanning the area. We still don't know who shot us down. Obviously they didn't have intentions to kill us or they would have made sure we died. If that's the case, what did they want?"_ He wonders out loud.

 _"What if it was just a rebel ghost trying to get revenge for stopping his friends?"_ Tucker suggests. I wonder what they mean by rebel.

 _"But don't you think they would try to finish the job?"_ Danny says making me slightly nervous.

 _"Well it's not like you execute any of the rebels that are captured."_ Jazz points out. This confuses me even more. Why would Danny be allowed to kill someone. Why would he need to anyway.

 _"Yeah but we still are stopping the rebellion."_ Val adds.

 _"What if they are trying to reveal your secret?"_ Sam questions. Now things are getting interesting. I might be the first one to find out the truth about the mysterious group. It took me a while to figure it out, but the group seems to revolve around Danny, which means this could be it. The reason they keep to themselves. Why they seem so tense when talking to other people, and all the weird stuff that happens around them; I'm about to figure it out.

 _"Okay, that seems logical but who would want to reveal that I'm Danny Phantom?"_ Danny says. I almost don't believe it, but it makes sense. That's the missing piece to every puzzle surrounding the group.

 _"I'll give you one guess."_ Jazz says. He doesn't say anything, but looks at her like he' waiting for her to explain. _"Your father."_ She says. I'm confused by that since Mr. Fenton was in the bus with us the whole time. Then I remember his earlier comment about someone who wasn't even his real father noticing that he was gay when Mrs. Fenton didn't. He had been talking about Mr. Fenton. But who is his father then?

 _"That bastard!"_ Danny yells. Everyone looks at him so he does the first thing that comes to his mind. "So how about that weather we're having?" Everyone laughs but the Fenton's and I. I decide I will confront the group when we get home.


	14. Chapter 13

Danny's POV

When lunch was over, we started heading in the direction of Phantom's Keep. We've been walking for the past seven and a half hours. I decide, after the fifty millionth complaint in the past ten minutes about feet being in pain, that it would be a good time to set up camp and eat dinner. Considering the fact that we are in friendly territory, about a half a day of walking from mom's acropolis, we should be safe enough for the night.

"My feet hurt! Can we please stop!" Dash complains.

"Alright. I think we are far enough into friendly territory to stop for the night. That doesn't mean it's time to take a break though. The sooner we pitch the tents, build a fire, and make dinner, the sooner we can relax and go to bed. It is eight forty five. Tomorrow, we will be traveling for about twelve hours before we reach the lair of a very good friend of ours. When we meet this friend, I expect everyone to be on their best behaviours. She may be kind to us, but it would not be wise to do anything to anger her. She has very little trust when it comes to humans other than us. If she finds reason to punish you, it is your own fault for going against her rules." I explain the plan to them.

They groan due to the fact that they still have to do work. After setting up camps, we make dinner. I assumed that they would probably get tired of sandwiches, so I snuck some cans of soup in the cart when we were shopping, along with some paper bowls and napkins, plastic spoons, and a couple of small pots so we could cook a few different kinds at a time. This was all in my bag and the others didn't realize that I had them.

"How did I miss you getting those things?" Andy questions when I pull out the supplies to make soup.

"I turned them invisible when I was packing them. I knew you guys would think I was just being paranoid, but let's face it, I don't want sandwiches for every meal, and I doubt you guys do either. We'll have soup for dinners."

I smile up at him from where I am unloading things on the ground. I go back to my unloading. I set things to the side, and people come up and take it to start preparing. I am pulling out a soup spoon when I feel a hand on my chin. I let it pull my chin up, only for my lips to meet Andy's in a gentle, comforting kiss. Then, someone takes the spoon from my hand and starts beating me with it. I grab it as it is coming at Andrew this time, and yank it out of the attackers hand. I look over to see that it was Maddie who was hitting us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she asks furiously.

"Um, kissing my hu-boyfriend! I thought we were clear on that little detail." I tell her like she's gone insane.

"No. You were clear on that. I still won't allow my son to be with a man. It goes against all things God wanted for this world. You're going against the Lord! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"It probably would if God existed. You know, for a scientist, you would think you would have been more on the atheist side of things. Not that it matters to me. You can believe what you want, just don't force it on me."

"God! Now you sound like your father! And I don't mean Jack!" My eye twitches.

"Don't you ever compare me to that scumbag of a mayor. Vlad may be my father biologically, but I won't look at him as anything more than a crazy man with a death wish."

"Did you just threaten to kill him?!"

"No! Just because I said he has a death wish, doesn't mean I had any intentions of offing him myself. He seems to be getting himself into those situations all on his own, and dragging me with him, pretty well. Stop jumping to conclusions, and stop judging a person just because they are different from you. I'm getting really close to not caring if we ended up leaving you behind, and that's saying something coming from me."

I can't help but curling my lip up in a snarl towards the end. Everyone was staring at us at that point. I finish unloading my bag and put it into the tent that team phantom is sharing. People are talking, but they seem to be having trouble doing so, like they are trying to keep themselves from staring at me or Maddie. I glare at anyone who looks my way. I'm so not in the mood to deal with humans that aren't in team phantom right now.

We set up the portable ghost shield and the ghost alarms that are both specifically triggered by malevolent ghosts. It's the newest model that the techies have come up with. It's absolutely fantastic considering I may end up being needed, in which case, I will leave the rest of team phantom to lead the group if it is an emergency.

Andy and I finish before the others and we go to the tents for bed. Andy and I share an air mattress. Knowing I've been really stressed all day, he pushes me onto the mattress. He puts one leg on each side of me, wraps his arms around my neck, and starts kissing me passionately. I moan into his kiss and gladly return the favor. I tangle my fingers through his hair, and start trailing soft kisses up his jaw, down his neck, and down his now bare chest. Man I love intangibility. I get a groan of pleasure from his lips, before hearing someone banging on the tent before unzipping it.

Sam pokes her head in without caring about the exposed skin she see's. We've all seen each other naked on countless occasions and we couldn't care less anymore. "You guys do realize that you are loud and everyone can hear you right?"

"So? Who cares what they think?" I ask.

"You guys may not care what they think, but Jack is currently holding Maddie back from barging in here with guns blazing. She keeps yelling that you are being possessed because she raised a 'good christian boy' who would never disrespect the lord especially when it comes to being straight." I sigh, get up, and pull my shirt and pants on.

I walk out of the tent with obvious irritation. I go up to Maddie and look her dead in the eye.

"This ends now. I am in charge of getting you people out alive. You are in no position to be giving orders. I am not possessed. If I were, I wouldn't be able to go in and out of the shield," I demonstrate by walking out and then back into our protective barrier. "and I would have different eyes and a different voice. Stop jumping to conclusions, and stop trying to act like you know what you're doing because you don't. Once we reach the portal, Andrew and I are not coming back. We can get a friend to open portals to school and we will be staying here permanently, as soon as we get our diplomas. Go to bed, because tomorrow is going to be a long day, and you had better be on your best behaviour. We will be staying the night with a ghost tomorrow, and you will treat her as a queen, for that is what she is. She rules over a large group of Grecian ghosts, and those who wish to live that lifestyle. They all deserve respect and you will give them just that. I want no arguing. If you don't have anything nice to say about my friends and family, then don't say anything at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she says timidly.

"Good night Maddie."

"Good night."

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

We woke up this morning, got ready, ate breakfast, and were on our way to mom's place by seven. It is almost six thirty-five now, and Maddie hasn't said a word to us all day. She also seems to be slightly angry at Jack. I feel kind of bad about that since he is obviously getting the cold shoulder for standing up for me, but there is nothing I can do; he made his own choices.

 _"What are you thinking about my love?"_ Andy asks me in Japanese.

 _"Just that I've learned a lot about the Fentons on this trip. Jack seems very accepting, even of ghosts. I somehow wouldn't be surprised if he already figured out that I'm Phantom. He was willing to accept our relationship and even make that known to Maddie. He didn't let her attack when she thought I was possessed. At the very least, he knows something is going on, and he is trying to help us. I will have to have a word with him before we send them back."_

 _"Yeah I was thinking about that too. He always has seemed smarter than he looks. I mean, Maddie is smart and all, but she's not smart enough to build a ghost portal with only her knowledge. He probably did a lot more than he acts like he did to build it. I don't think he gets enough credit sometimes_."

 _"Well I intend to make it known to him how much I appreciate how he has handled this whole situation with being stuck in the ghost zone and all. I honestly think I might have ended up leaving her behind had he not been there to keep her in line."_ I admit.

 _"I'm honestly surprised you didn't dude. Even I was ready to throw her off the path. I've had it up to here with her and she isn't even doing anything directly to me."_ Tucker informs us.

 _"Hey, do you think that Pandora will let us use one of her carriages to get to the castle?"_ Sam questions.

 _"Don't you remember? Last week Skulker saw one of her more exotic pets, Arely, and chased it to where they keep them. He destroyed them all."_ Val reminds us.

 _"He did?! What was his punishment?"_ Jazz asks, genuinely concerned for his health. Mom could be scary sometimes. A smug smirk plays on my lips.

 _"Let's just say, that Arely is making use of the new and improved ghost gabber Technus and Tucker made, and now has a new servant."_ I tell her.

We all burst out into laughter, and we start chatting about our adventures for another hour or two. Soon, we are able to see the island that my mother's kingdom occupies. I sigh in relief since I know she will at least be capable of scaring Maddie into submission, along with any of the class that has any doubts over my leadership.

"Alright guys, we're almost there. I need to remind you to be on your best behaviours. Pandora is a benevolent ghost, but she can be very scary if you upset her. That means don't touch anything, as many things are priceless artifacts from ancient greece. I can organize a tour for anyone who is interested about learning about these artifacts and the stories behind them from the people who were actually around when they were created. The first part of the acropolis that you will see has actually been converted into a museum. You will be welcome to visit it when dinner is over."

We walk up to the gates that surround it. We see the ghost guards aim their weapons at us and take up a defensive stance like they always do when they see new people approaching. I never come from the front, but rather teleport in, so they didn't realize it was me leading the group in human form while walking.

"Who goes there?" They ask. I step forward further. They get a good look at me, lower their weapons, and bow. "Your majesty. I apologise as I was not aware that it was you. You are not using your normal form of transport." He says eyeing the humans. He is obviously trying to be as vague as possible as he is unsure how much they know.

"No harm done Gregory. You were simply doing your job. Is my mother here? We would like to request her assistance in returning these humans to the living realm." I explain.

"Of course. Follow me."

He floats down to our level after opening the gate. He leads us through the museum, the gardens, and the village, where we see many citizens who are always happy to see team phantom. Many of them come up to say high and talk to us while we are walking. Most of the citizens here only speak Greek, but Gregory knows most languages due to his position at the gate. We finally reach my mother's house, if you can call it that, and we knock on the door.

"I don't care what you have to say unless it is news on my son's where abouts." she roars as she opens the door. I smile up at her and open my arms for a hug.

"Relax mom. I'm fine. We got shot down and had to walk. We came prepared and we made our way here. I was wondering if it would be alright if we stayed the night here tonight. Everyone is exhausted and some people seem to be pretty interested in your culture." I eye the nerds and Mr. Lancer during the last comment.

"Danny!" she wraps me in a four armed hug. "Of course you guys can stay here tonight. I'll have the servants prepare a feast. Everyone come inside."

People start going inside. I decide to hang back with Andy and mom, knowing that when Maddie gets to her, there is going to be a problem.

"So you think you can brainwash my son and make him think you are his mother do you? Now I know why he is acting so strange. Danny, Andrew, get away from that ectoplasmic scum. I'll make sure she can't hurt you." Maddie exclaims.

"Stop it! We talked about this last night. I'm not being brainwashed. Stop acting like a lunatic, and do what you're told. She is a motherly figure to me, I know she isn't biologically my mother. While you were working on inventions and experiments, she was spending time with me and making me feel like somebody cared. She is my mother and you will respect her." Maddie huffs, crosses her arms, and walks inside.

After dinner, everyone decides they want to take a tour of the museum other than team phantom. Jazz and Sam offer to go along to keep an eye on them. The rest of team phantom decides to have tea in the gardens. It is a beautiful day today and I can't help but relax a little knowing that we are safe in this part of the zone and there are no humans around that are going to ask questions. I know it's technically about nine o'clock at night, but there is no way of telling the time in the gz without a clock, or a father who is the ghost of time and has taught you how to use your internal clock to know exactly what time it is without relying on anything but your head.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asks me concerned.

"Honestly, a lot better now than I have for the past couple of days. We finally don't have to deal with a bunch of teenage humans who don't know anything about the gz and are asking way too many questions for comfort, and we are finally alone. Don't get me wrong, you know I love team phantom, but let's face it, we didn't get any alone time the last few nights before the trip because Elle has been having nightmares, and we stayed with team phantom the past two nights. I'm still concerned about Elle though. What if she is having trouble sleeping again?"

"I know how you feel. It took everything I had in me the past couple of days not to go check on her. I can't help but feel like something is wrong." he tells me making my blood run cold.

"Damn!"

"What?"

"I was hoping that was just me being paranoid. I've been feeling the same way all day. I don't think it's a good thing that we both feel that way."

"I'm going to make a call to the castle. I'll let you know what they say. You go let Pandora know the situation. She's the one who told us that when it comes to Elle that we should trust our instincts. If we both feel like something is wrong, then I think instincts are exactly what this is." He pulls out his phone as I am leaving.

I head through the corridors that will take me to my mother's study. The only person I find in there is the maid, Kalika.

"Your majesty, Queen Pandora went to check on the group of humans if that is who you are looking for."

"Thank you Kalika."

"Of course."

I leave and start heading to the museum as quickly as I can without being a ghost and revealing myself. I burst through the doors and I am immediately led to my mother by the staff that run it.

 _"Mom!"_ I yell in greek as I approach her.

 _"What is the matter darling?"_

 _"It's Elle. We think something is wrong. Andy and I have both had an uneasy feeling about her all day. He is calling the palace right now to check up on her. What do we do?"_ I ask helplessly.

 _"There is nothing you can do now my boy. You just need to wait. But I am concerned. With the connection you two have with the ghost zone, and the one you have with your daughter combined, there is likely something wrong."_ she tells me with sorrow in her voice. Panic takes over in my chest.

 _"Danny! They have been trying to get ahold of us all day but couldn't. When they went to wake her up this morning, she was gone. They sent out a search party to search for her as soon as they found her to be missing."_ Andrew informs me, entering the room with enough time to realize the conversation is in Greek.

I sit down on the bench that is nearby. Andy sits next to me and takes my hand. I refuse it in favor of a hug. We sit like that for a long time, ignoring the questioning stares from our classmates as well as Sam and Jazz. When we pull apart, they seem to decide that it is an okay time to speak now.

"What is this I am hearing about your daughter being missing? Don't you think you are a bit young to have a child?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"How-" I'm cut off by his raised hand.

"I am fluent in greek. Whatever you were speaking in your house seemed similar, but I know that it couldn't have been greek due to the fact that I couldn't figure out the majority of what you were saying, but just now, that was greek and I understood every word."

"Whatever, it's none of your concern. There is nothing we can do right now anyway. There is too much going on. We will just have to see if the search turns anything up. She probably got worried about us and came looking. Something could have easily happened to her that way but I doubt a rebel could have gotten through castle security. Especially after we got that new shield around the city." I say more to those who have a better understanding of what is going on.

"Maybe it's time everyone got some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. We will need to be on the road by seven thirty, and we will be staying in a cave about halfway between here and the castle. Hopefully we will make it to the castle by sun down in two days." Tucker tells the others.

"Please split up into groups of two or three and find a guard to take you to an empty room. Please do not leave your room after eleven pm, as at this time, some of Pandora's more dangerous, nocturnal pets, come out to roam the grounds. They will not attack unless provoked, however they are more on edge around newcomers, and are easier to be spooked because of this." Val explains.

"Trust her. She speaks from experience." Sam laughs.

"Sam! It was one time. Besides, Drucilla was the one who ran into me. I did nothing wrong and I still had to wake up in the infirmary with a broken arm." Val pouts.

We all laugh, although it is more forced for team phantom. I know that they were just trying to lighten the mood, but it's hard to enjoy yourself when your daughter is missing and possibly in danger.

~~~Line Break~~~

Andy's POV

I'm laying on our bed thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened to Elle, when my pacing husband suddenly lunges at his phone lying on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?" My voice cracks from crying for the past few hours. Neither of us could sleep even with medicine to help.

"I'm calling my jackass of a father to find out what he did with our daughter." Danny replies angrily.

"You think Vlad kidnapped her?"

"Well who else? First he organized the trip, then he sabotaged it, why would he do that unless he wanted to kill Danielle, reveal our secrets, and take over the ghost zone."

"Danny, I don't think-"

"Hello?" I hear a voice ask over the speaker.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny spits his name out like venom and I sigh heavily.

"My apologies, Little Bager, but I do believe you were the one who called me." He sounds genuinely confused and a heavy feeling sets into the pit of my stomach. I don't think he planned any of this.

"Cut the crap, Plasmius. I know you planned this. Where else would the Fenton's get the money to build a bus version of the specter speeder to take my class to the ghost zone."

"Danny, sweetheart, are you sure-"

"And then, once we were deep enough in the GZ, you wrecked our speeder, stranding us here, and then, you kidnapped Danielle. Admit it."

"Your class is where?!"

"Please don't start playing the concerned father now."

"So they finally told you huh? That explains why you are now referring to them as 'the Fenton's'. But what is this about Danielle being missing?"

"I thought I said-"

"Danny!" He turns to look at me. I hold up a note that Clockwork left a second ago. "He didn't have anything to do with it."

" _'Daniel,_

 _Your father didn't do anything wrong. He has been under the control of another ghost. I was finally able to free him from their control the day you found out he is your father. It would be wise to request his help during this time of crisis. Good luck._

 _-Dad'_ " he reads aloud."Well that's even worse. Now we have no idea where she is."

"Danny, I know it's going to be hard to get used to, and you have no reason to trust me, but Jack is right in that note. Now if only I knew how he found that out. Does he know about us?" Vlad says over the phone.

"No. The note was from Clockwork. I'm his adoptive son." I tell him guiltily.

"Please don't sound so guilty, my boy. I'm glad you found someone who you could look up to in my absence. In fact, encourage multiple father figures in young men. The more people who want the best for you, the better."

"Thanks. I'm glad you see it like that. I don't know if I can fully trust you yet, but dad said you can help us."

"Yes, and I intend to. But to do that, you need to send word to your men that I am allowed in Phantom City."

"Why do you need to go there?" I question suspiciously.

"Because, the ghost that put me under his control, his name is Mayhem, and he feeds off of disorganization, and chaos. He's been toying with us for years now, growing stronger the longer he has control. Your father said I could help. Mayhem is the only thing I can think of that he could have meant. If I can meet you at the castle, I can bring a ghost tracker, with his ecto signature in it. From there we can track him down and find your daughter. Just beware of his meddling. He lives to make things blow up in people's faces."

"Thank you. I don't know if I can forgive myself if anything happens to her." Danny tells him.

"Of course my boy."

Danny hangs his phone up, sighs, and lays down on my chest.

"We're going to find her." I try to reassure him, but my shaky voice betrays me.

"I sure hope so."


	15. Chapter 14

Elle's POV

I'm messing with the glowing green chains that hold me to the wall and block my powers as I wait for my next meal glumly. The man who took me brings them in every eight hours. They aren't the luxurious meals I get at home in the castle, but they are far better than the ones I got out of the trash cans when I lived on the streets, which were sometimes nonexistent.

"Why hello little princess. It seems as though your parents are getting closer to the castle. But don't worry, I won't let them get there. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" A man wearing a white cape with random splotches of color littering it. He has a multi-colored mask on, a purple t-shirt with orange trim, brown dress pants, a blue tailcoat with yellow trim, and red sneakers.

"You're a bad man! Daddy and papa will stop you. I believe in them!" I yell at him as I struggle against my chains.

"Ah ah ah." he chastises, "Struggling will only waste energy. And your father will fall to me. Do you know why?" I take this pause to spit in his face. He wipes it off before answering his own question. "Because I have put years and years into my plan, ever since I saw my defeat at the boy's hands through my father's viewing screens."

"What do you mean your fathers viewing screens?" I ask, already dreading the answer.

"I'm your uncle, little girl. You see, your father was actually meant to be born as my twin. Unfortunately, there was an accident, and I was miscarried while my brother was the lucky one. Half alive. Ha! That should have been me. Now he wants to kill me again? Not gonna happen! I became the ghost of chaos when I came to the ghost zone. That means the more hectic things are, the more powerful I become! Clockwork took me in as his son when I showed up here. I didn't have much of a childhood considering I've looked like this since becoming a ghost. I skipped the aging and now, I'm this!" He spreads his arms as to present himself. "I know I'm impressive but don't be intimidated. In fact, I'll give you the once in a lifetime opportunity to join me. You can call me Uncle Mayhem! What do you say kid?" He holds his hand out to me.

"Show me what you really look like." He chuckles, but takes off his mask, smoothing out his hair in the process. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips as the exact image of my father aside from the green hair and blue skin. "Well what are you waiting for uncle Mayhem, get these chains off of me and get me some real food, and you've got yourself a deal." I smile the fakest smile ever, and hope like hell that this man takes me with him to see daddy and papa. Then I can escape and help them take this lunatic down. But if what he is saying is true, then grandpa clocky has a lot of explaining to do.

Danny's POV

We are finally nearing the city. We should be there in about a half a day. The class is growing restless and the feeling like everything is going wrong just keeps growing. It doesn't sit right that we have gotten this far and haven't seen or heard from this Mayhem character.

"Everyone stop. Something's not right. You guys take them back to the acropolis. I want to scout ahead. I'll go get a carriage from the castle and bring it back to get you guys." I decide aloud.

"No way. You're not going on your own with some lunatic on the loose who has our daughter captive. It's not happening." Andy tells me.

"Andy, I need you to stay with the group. It's too dangerous not to have either you or me there to help protect them. Their lives come first. Not mine."

"Damn your hero complex. You aren't going alone. I don't care how powerful you are. I agree that something is not right. But we need to be rational about this-"

"I am being rational-"

"No you're not. I know it's hard, and all you want to do is go find her, but we can't do anything if we all end up dead. Then she would be in even more trouble than before. We're going to take a break and reassess the situation."

I nod my head and let him wrap me in a tight hug. We pull apart and pull team phantom to the side. I am surprised when I see Jack walking towards us.

"Danny, we need to talk." He tells me.

"About what?" He glances around nervously. "If what you're going to say is what I think it is, then they already know. In fact, even if it isn't what I think it is they already know. So go ahead." I prompt him to continue.

"Well, you're Phantom, aren't you? You always have been. I don't know how, but you can change your appearance, and even imitate having a heartbeat. You died and pretended you were still alive, still you."

"That's not entirely true. I am Phantom, but I'm not faking a heartbeat or anything like that. Now, I can't honestly deny giving myself panic attacks just to make it high enough to register as human when it's being checked, but that is totally different and, really, when am I ever honest with humans outside of team phantom?" I tell him with a forced grin.

"I didn't expect you to just come right out and say it." he says surprised.

"Well, with the way you've been so accepting and supportive of me and my friends during this trip, it didn't take much to realize that you figured it out. My only question, is how?"

"Come on, Danny, we both know you haven't exactly been hiding it. You all seem more at home here than anywhere else, you have amazing skills from what I've seen, and you two mentioned having a daughter. I was actually slightly suspicious before the trip when I realized how much you and Andrew look like the two who saved that little girl, who I'm assuming is the daughter that was mentioned before. While I am curious how you became half ghost, I understand that now isn't really the best time. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am here if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, Jack. We were talking before about how if it weren't for you keeping her in line, we probably would have thrown Maddie off the path a long time ago. Of course, now the logical explanation for her extra rude behaviour, would be this Mayhem person that kidnapped Elle. He has powers to create chaos which is his most likely source of power. Do you think you could convince Maddie to put on this new specter deflector?" I ask holding the object up for him to see, "It will ignore the ecto signatures of benevolent ghosts, and protect her from the influence of ghostly powers. Mayhem will be unable to use her against us if she is wearing it."

"I can try. She will probably be suspicious but I think I can come up with something to convince her."

"Thanks."

He walks away, specter deflector in hand. We get back to planning.

"We need to figure out a way to split up without putting either parties in danger." Andy points out.

"But how do we do that?" Val asks.

"What if we created clones of everyone to keep going the normal path, and take everyone back the way we came, or around the straight path. We have enough food to take a two day detour, but that would leave no room for anymore problems." Sam suggests.

"It's too much of a risk to use up all of our food supplies. What if we made the duplicates and turned everyone invisible?" Jazz interjects.

"There is no way that we can turn all of us invisible, and have duplicates of everyone. We would all have to be touching each other." Tucker points out.

"Danny can easily extend his invisibility to everyone. And I can write that we have clones. It takes a lot less energy than actually creating them." supplies Andy.

"But what would we tell the class?" I ask. Everyone is silent for a long time.

"We could give them each a pair of phantom phones, and have them push the button three times. Then, they would think that it's the cause of the invisibility, and we can talk to each other without yelling and catching Mayhems attention." says Tucker.

"Oh my god that's genius!" I exclaim. And with that, we get to work.

We decide to use the rope we brought along to tie everyone together so that nobody gets lost when we can't see each other. It's been an hour and so far, and nothing has gone wrong.

 _"You do realize that by thinking that, you have just jinxed us, right?"_ Andy asks me telepathically.

 _"Dammit!"_ I say in return.

"Oh little brother, I really thought that you were smarter than a stupid trick like this. After realizing that the others were clones, it wasn't hard to figure out what you did. It didn't take much to find you either. If I find the need to, I can see anyone who is invisible. It's really nice actually. Saves me a lot of trouble." A strangely familiar voice says in a degrading tone. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was the one talking. Other people didn't know any better.

"Danny, sweetheart was that you?" Maddie asks.

"No. Everyone, get behind us." I tell them, dropping our invisibility.

"You must be Mayhem. Where is our daughter?" Andrew asks.

"Come out my dear." A small cloaked figure walks out from behind him. The cloak was multicolored and looked really ugly. "Remove your cloak."

When the figure takes their cloak off. In its place, stands our three year old daughter.

"Elle!" team phantom shouts in unison.

"Go on child, show them who's side you're really on." Mayhem starts laughing in a way that only an insane person can.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell.

"Nothing but talk sense into her. At least she knows which side is the winning side. I'll give you credit for teaching her common sense little brother."

"You little-" I'm cut off by Andy posing a very important question.

"Why do you keep calling him little brother?"

"Little phantom, would you care to explain?" Mayhem asks Elle.

"Daddy, Uncle Mayhem was supposed to be your twin brother! He was miscarried and came back as a ghost! But he said you want to kill him. So we are going to beat you before you can! Isn't that great?" Elle tells me. Then she winks at us to make sure we know it's just an act.

"Now, little Phantom, go and show them what you can do." Mayhem orders.

I don't know if what Elle told us was true, but it doesn't matter right now. Our daughter is in trouble. Elle starts coming towards us and as soon as she is within range, I act.

"Andrew now!"

We push Elle behind us where Jazz is waiting to keep her away from this lunatic. Andy shows his true form, while I change to my king ghost form, and get ready for a fight. Team phantom gets out their prefered weapons aside from Jazz, who brings Elle to Jack with orders to protect her, before rejoining us and drawing her own weapon.

"I don't care who you are. You kidnapped our daughter. I hereby sentence you to afterlife in the dungeons. If you resist, we will use force to the point of second death if necessary." I tell him.

He shoots an ecto beam at me and I take that as my cue to attack.

"Let the fight begin."


	16. Chapter 15

Danny's POV

I dodge left as an ecto blast misses my head by barely and inch. I, in turn, send several ecto blasts in all different directions of him so that no matter which way he moves, he will get hit at least once. He is hit in the shoulder and chest. He lunges towards me but then goes towards Andrew to my right. He pulls a sword out of thin air and sends an energy strike from the sword to hit Andy right in the chest.

"Andy!" I yell helplessly. I see Jazz go after him since Mayhem is still right in front of me. He tries a similar attack on me but I easily deflect it with a shield that sends the attack right back at him. It hit's the arm holding the sword, causing both arms to be injured. The fight has been going on for an hour and it is hard to fight while still protecting the humans and Elle. I need to stop it soon, but it will be hard to do it without causing harm to the others. After about ten minutes of fighting and trying to think of something to end this quickly, an idea hits me, along with something else. While I was distracted, Mayhem created a clone that was able to sneak up behind me and shoot me in the back of the head.

"Danny/Daddy!" I hear people shout collectively as I try to regain my balance.

"What's wrong little brother? Having trouble beating me?" the ghost sneers at me. "This time, it will be me who kills you, not the other way around! Hahahaha!" he starts laughing like a psycho-killer.

He lunges at me and punches me with extra strength from his powers. I let him get in a few more hits before I finally put my plan into action. Quickly, I create a shield in front of me.

"A little shield won't protect you from me."

 _Everyone stay back. I have a plan._ I tell the others with telekenisis. Then, I make the shield expand outwards. He laughs and heads towards me full force. As soon as he gets close enough, I push it to form a sphere around him. He figures out what I am doing in just enough time. He turns himself into ectoplasm and escapes through the small whole left. "DAMMIT!" I yell.

"Tsk. Tsk. Little brother, it is you who needs the time out. IN OBLIVION!"

He shoots at me and I shield myself. He then aims towards the others and hits Andy in the chest. Our bond as mates tells me immediately that if I don't act fast, Andy will die. A rage unlike anything I've ever felt before fills my entire being. I charge towards the man and produce a sword of ectoplasmic ice. He tries to escape but I am much faster. I plunge the sword in his arm first, only to find that it was a clone as it disappears. I look around to see several more clones. Moving faster than even any ghost has moved before, I destroy them all until one of them doesn't disappear. He looks at me in pure terror, but I don't have any mercy left in me. I plunge my sword in his chest and watch as he turns into black ashes and blows away.

As the red recedes from my vision, I remember my mate lying on the path dying. I fly over to him, take him in my arms, and teleport him to frostbites layer. I feel small arms around my neck when we get there and it takes me a moment before I realise that Elle grabbed onto me at the last second.

"We have to get your papa to Frostbite okay?" she gives me a shaky nod and follows me to find the yeti ghost, holding onto my cape the whole time.

"Great one! This way! Quickly. There isn't much time. Your father told me what happened. Set him down and then please make your way to the waiting room." My tears are flowing freely this time but I pay them no mind.

"NO!" I yell effectively scaring my daughter. "I can't leave him! You can't make me!" I grab his hand and hold on for dear life. "Please. Just help him." I beg.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Papa's going to be okay, isn't he?" Elle asks me.

I can't do anything but squeeze my mate's hand and cry into his arm. I send as much healing power into him as I can, but I know it will only do so much. Elle is carried to another room, bawling the entire way, and the people of the far frozen get to work.

Jazz's POV

"Jasmine Fenton! What the hell just happened?!" my mother yells at me.

"Maddie, sweetheart, I need you to calm down, and remember that their friend is hurt. They need some time. Let them figure things out and then we will ask our questions when they are ready." Jack tells her calmly.

"You knew didn't you? You've been trying to help them this whole time, and what have I done besides try and hurt them? Nothing!" She collapses and starts crying. "I don't even know what got into me. I used to be extremely supportive of gay people and their relationships. Now, I'm criticizing my own son and trying to keep him from being himself. And I don't even want to. My mind says one thing and my mouth says something completely different, and I didn't even feel bad about it until now."

"Mom, calm down. It's not your fault. The ghost that Danny was just fighting, he was controlling you. There was nothing any of us could do. But he's gone now, and you're free. He was doing it to Vlad too, but Clockwork was finally able to free him the same day that Danny found out he was his father. I know you all have questions, but dad is right. We need to get organized first. We are going to continue on to the castle, and wait for word on Andrew. When we get there, Tucker and Valerie are going to stay with you guys, while Sam and I go to the far frozen to get Elle. Tucker, call Vlad and tell him what happened. He needs to be there with Danny right now." I direct. With Danny and Andy gone, I am left in charge.

"No. I want to see my son. He hates Vlad, why should he be allowed to see them when I'm not?" Maddie demands.

"Fine." I sigh. "But no asking questions. Danny is suffering enough with his husband being this close to fading, he doesn't need you asking a ton of questions to make things worse. If you really have to know something, ask Vlad." I relent.

She nods and we make our way to the castle.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I wake up in the waiting room of the infirmary. Once I get out of my groggy state, I remember that I'm supposed to be holding my mates hand. I run to the door leading to where I last saw him, only to find it locked. I try phasing through it as both a human and ghost but fail.

"DAMMIT! Frostbite! Let me in!" I yell.

"Great one, I apologise but we have direct orders from Frostbite to not let you pass. Even if it is an order directly from the king. He says it will be better for the both of you if you stay away for now."

"Blizzard, he's my mate! Do you really believe he's better off without me?!"

"I do when you are this emotional. He needs calm energy. The energy you were producing was full of rage and fear. It will do him more harm than good. I was told to inform you that Plasmius is at the entrance asking to see you. We are aware of the fact that you are on bad terms with him and so I was sent to ask you if he is allowed to enter or not."

"Bring him in please. I need to see him."

"Yes, your majesty."

Blizzard leaves and returns five minutes later with my father in tow. Right now, he is the only one here who has any chance of relating to me. As much as I hate to admit it, I need him. Instead of the reserved pleasantries we used to have, once Blizzard leaves, I run up to him and grab him in a tight hug. He seems surprised at first, but he hugs me back when he realizes what's going on.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I know it's not exactly good timing, but you need to know that if I could take everything back without ruining the timeline, I would. And I would be a proper father to you." He tells me.

"I don't care. What's done is done. It wasn't your fault. Please just don't leave me alone right now. They won't let me see him and I just- I don't know what to do. Please don't go." I beg.

He sighs and guides me to the couch. He sits down and has me lay my head on his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just try and get some rest. It will make the time pass faster."

I try to do as he says even though the only reason I was able to sleep before was because I had used up so much of my power.

~~~Line Break~~~

Elle's POV

Icey carried me to a vehicle big enough to hold all of my parents classmates and family. She put me in a car seat they have for when they have the younger yeti ghosts riding. We ride in silence other than the few muffled sobs that I let out. In twenty minutes we reach the class and land. She unbuckles me and I run into the arms of Aunt Jazz and Aunt Sam.

"Elle, sweetie, we need you to stay here with your Uncle Tuck and Aunt Val. Jazz, your grandma, and I are going to see daddy and papa, alright?" Sam asks me. I nod my head.

"Why didn't daddy answer me when I asked if papa would be okay?" I ask, I want them to tell me that he just didn't hear me even though I know that his hearing is good enough that he could have heard me even if I whispered.

"It's because your papa is hurt really bad. That mean ghost hit his core. If something happens, your daddy will come and get you right away. We just need to wait and see what happens right now." Jazz tells me.

"But I want to go with you. I want daddy. Please!" I cry. She sighs and picks me up. She sets me in my car seat and we all start heading to the castle to drop the class off. Then we head back to the Far Frozen.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I'm still lying on my father's lap, his hands running through my hair, when the door opens and Elle runs through the door and straight to me. I get up and pick her up, holding her as tightly as I can hold a three year old. I can see that she's been in a similar state as me, not knowing what is going to happen.

"Daddy I thought you were with papa."

"I fell asleep because of all the power I used up and they moved me out here. They won't let me back in." I say through the facefull of strawberry scented black hair in my face from holding her.

"How is he?" I hear Maddie ask from the door.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to be here for you. I used to be very supportive of gays and anyone with similar life choices. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I'm so sorry. I know what I've done to you and Andrew is horrible, but I do support you know that I've snapped out of whatever spell that creep had me under." she confesses.

"It's alright. I'm glad you're here too. Just no questions right now alright?" I plead.

"Just one, when where you going to tell me that I'm a grandma?" she asks holding her arms out.

I hesitate to give her up simply for the fact that it feels good to have her in my arms while Andy is in such a bad state. I reluctantly hand her over to the expectant new grandmother and go to my two friends waiting behind her. They wrap me in a big hug and we stay like that for a long time.

"How are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm living my second biggest nightmare. How do you think l'm doing?" I reply.

"Second?" Elle asks.

"The first would be if you both were hurt this badly." Jazz informs her.

"I'm so sorry all this is happening my boy. I promise that if there were anything I could do, I would do it in a heartbeat." Vlad tells me.

"Actually, if someone would get ahold of Ember, tell her what's going on, and to bring the stuff, that would be great."

"I'm on it." Sam says, already dialing the number.

"You are NOT drinking in front of your daughter!" Jazz reprimands.

"She won't know the difference if you can just keep your mouth shut." I snap.

"You can't be serious!" Maddie exclaims. "You're only eighteen yourself. You aren't old enough to drink."

"Actually, Madeline, the legal age for ghosts and half ghosts to drink in the ghost zone is seventeen in public. Thirteen with a parent's permission as long as they don't leave their lair."

"What?! That's-" Maddie is cut off by Elle.

"But daddy, you let me have stuff to drink all the time. Papa too. Is that bad?"

"No sweetie. This is a different kind of drink. It's only for adults." I tell her.

"Do you mean like when you and papa changed in front of each other but said only adults can change in front of each other unless an adult is helping me?" she asks confused. My face turns bright red because my parents just heard my daughter say that.

"Y-yes." my face turns even redder when I have to reply to her. My mother has a look of amused shock while everyone else is full on laughing at my expense. "Be quiet. It's not funny."

"I don't know love, I think it's extremely hilarious."w


	17. Chapter 16

Danny's POV

Everyone in the room freezes and looks towards the owner of the voice. It's the voice of my mate, the love of my life, sitting in a wheelchair, with Frostbite pushing him from behind. In an instant, I have my mouth on his. I kiss him with passion fiercer than we've ever had before. We finally pull apart after, what seems like, forever.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! Do you know how worried I've been?!" My tears return full force and I have troubles wiping them away. "I thought you were going to DIE! Hell, I almost died the rest of the way just THINKING about it. I swear to god, Andrew, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll be the one causing you core damage. Understand?!"

He gives me a guilty look and a quick nod before I pull him into a hug, with Elle jumping onto his lap to join. This gets a pained groan from Andy and a satisfied grunt from me.

"Elle, sweetheart, you have to be careful with me for a while. I'll be better in about a week, but you need to be gentle until then so I can come back home. Alright?"

"Yes Papa!" she says excitedly.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

The night went by quickly once Andy woke up. He was required to stay in the Far Frozen for one week to make sure the damage to his core heals rather than gets worse. I decide that I've kept the class waiting long enough. I teleport my parents and still-sleeping daughter to the castle to answer the questions everyone has. We walk in and I put a finger to my mouth before anyone can bombard me with questions. First thing's first, I'm putting Elle to bed. When I return to the room the class has gathered in, everyone starts shooting off questions all at once.

"Hey! Calm down. I can't answer anyone if all of you are talking at once. I'm going to start by explaining what I think will answer most of your questions, then you will be welcome to ask questions if you raise your hand. I know this isn't school, but it will be the only way we get anywhere. Alright?"

At the several nods of agreement, I continue.

"The truth is," I look over to Vlad to see how much I should tell them. At his reassuring nod, I start my story. "when I was born, I was born as what is called a halfa, half-human, half-ghost." I hear many gasps before they are silenced by team phantom. "The reason I was born like that, was because," I look over one more time to make absolute sure this is okay with my father, only to get the same response as before. "because my biological father, was a halfa too." Maddie and Jack, along with a few others who have overheard us mention his identity, gasp and look at Vlad for confirmation. He gives them a guilty look but turns back to me so they will focus. "For some reason or another, when I was born, my powers weren't active. It wasn't until I turned on the Fenton ghost portal, from the inside, and was electrocuted with all the power of the ghost zone behind it, that my powers became active. Before, they were in a sort of, dormant state that kept me from accessing them in most cases.

"When my powers finally did show up, I gained an obsession, just as every ghost has. My obsession, is to protect. I protect humans and ghosts alike, sometimes from each other, and sometimes from themselves. I took on the name Phantom, because that was the name I had planned to change my last name to once I became a legal adult.

"One day, a particularly powerful ghost, Pariah Dark, escaped from the sarcophagus of forever sleep. I challenged him without realizing it, and he accepted. What I had yet to understand, was that, by challenging him, I was battling for the throne. When I won, I became the heir to the throne. On the day of my coronation as king, Andrew and I were married.

"As for our daughter," Another guilty look is shot my way from my father, "she was created by a ghost who is an ally now. She was meant to be a clone, but my adoptive father, Clockwork, put Andy's DNA in with mine so that we could have a biological daughter together. In all reality, we owe the ghost that tried to clone me big time for giving us our first child.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I conclude. Everyone's hands shoot up, and I decide that I owe it to Maddie and Jack to answer their questions first. "Jack." I say pointing towards him.

"T-this may be a bit of a sensitive question, but i-is Andrew a halfa too?" he hesitantly asks as a few lower their hands. I smile reassuringly.

"I appreciate the concern, but my husband, as you know," I gesture to my parents, "and some of you may have come to the conclusion of, has woken up. He is weak, but he will recover in time. He is not a halfa. He is a ghost, one hundred percent." I inform. "Next question. Maddie."

"A-are you still… you know… alive?" She asks me. I see the tears gathering in her eyes. I heave a heavy sigh and start floating in a sitting position to get comfortable.

"Yes and no. It's kindof hard to explain. Ectoplasm is in my DNA. The thing is, I can choose when I want to be alive, and when I want to be dead. When I'm in my living body, some of my powers and ectoplasm are accessible. In my dead form, also known as my ghost form or Danny Phantom, I still have some human attributes. I still have a heartbeat, but it only beats once every two hours. As a human, it's once every five minutes. This is how I can switch between forms as far as I can tell. So I'm fully dead and fully living at the same time. It's kind of complicated, but it's kind of fun. It makes me, well, me. I really don't know how to explain it any better, but I hope I answered your question. I know what answer you were hoping for. I hope this wasn't a total disappointment of an answer." I try to explain but it only seems to confuse most people even more. Maddie and Jack seem to have understood it better than the others, but even they seem slightly confused.

A maid enters the room and speaks to me in ghost. _"We have prepared breakfast for you and your guests. The princess has just woken up but will not leave the room until you go and get her. I'm very sorry sir."_

 _"There is no need to apologise. Thank you very much for letting me know. You are free to go. I will be up to get my daughter while Val and Tuck will lead the humans to the dining hall."_ I glance at them and they give me a thumbs up to show they heard me. "Alright everyone. We will continue questions while we eat. Breakfast will be served in the dining hall. Tucker and Valerie will show you the way. I will be there to join you as soon as I go get Elle."

I teleport to her room to find a very irate Danielle, throwing ectoblasts at the maids trying to retrieve her from the warm confines of the nest-like heap of blankets that surround her on her bed.

"Danielle Phantom-Writer! We do not shoot at the maids who work hard to help keep the castle organized and clean. Just because you don't want to get up doesn't mean you get to be rude. Get up now. Breakfast is ready and there are a ton of hungry teenagers down there. If you don't get dressed and come down now, there won't be any breakfast left." I reprimand.

"But daddy, I want you to help me." she whines.

"So you ask for me instead of shooting at them. They were just trying to help. With your father still recovering in the Far Frozen, and our entire class being here in the castle and finding out all of our secrets has been very stressful. Please just work with me here and cooperate. I know it's hard on you too, but that's all the more reason to try and make things work out easier. Okay?" she nods and I sigh in relief. "Now, let's get you dressed."

I help her dress herself in a puffy black dress, with neon green accents and trim. It reminds me of the ghost zone's 'sky'. Her outfit matches mine well as I have on a black long sleeved shirt, my cape has the same green trim and accents as her dress, and I have black skinny jeans and dark green boots on. I am also wearing the crown of fire and ring of rage.

We walk down to the dining hall and as we enter the room, everyone's heads turn towards us. I fiddle with my wedding ring because of my embarrassment and nervousness. I'm not used to having this many humans in the know and expecting answers all at once. I'm also not used to dressing in my normal kingly attire around humans. I nod my head and carry Elle to her seat, before taking mine at the head of the table. I realize the servants were waiting for us to eat as they just begin setting the food on the table. When it is set down, everyone digs in and we finish breakfast with casual questions that make me less and less nervous as we go along. By the end of it, it feels like they know more about me than me or my mate do.

"Now that everyone has eaten and asked their questions, is everyone ready to go home?" I ask. At the several shoulder shrugs and halfhearted yeahs, I lead the class to the portal room. The portal can lead to anywhere on earth that we choose. We set it so it will open as the Fenton portal, and watch as everyone enters with the promise of sleeping safely in their own beds tonight on their minds.


	18. Important AN

Bring Danny Phantom back! I know we all want it back but we won't get it back if we don't vote for it!

Vote /poll/9767852/

We can get more episodes! Please don't pass up the opportunity! We are loosing by a lot right now! Pass on the message in your fanfics as well!


End file.
